Unnatural Wonders
by SharonH
Summary: The Flock came to Charming hoping to hide from The Institute, and Erasers. Instead they save someone, are helped themselves, and are welcomed into a family. But now they're learning there are new mutations occurring. Will their new family stand by them? Will The Flock find what they need within that family?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between Sons of Anarchy and Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride is based on a James Patterson, young adult book series. Probably not the best movie, but it was fun, and I liked the characters. I'm sure I have some OOC going, and the timelines, especially for The Sons of Anarchy, is all wacked out. Sorry to those that bothers.

disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from either of these two fandoms.

98989898989

Max looked down into the warehouse from the ceiling beams, her face grim. Nudge was with her, and she HATED that, but Iggy was blind and Fang was dead. She needed back-up. She didn't let her heart clench at the thought of Fang's death. He was gone, and they weren't; end of story. Back in the current moment though, three men were about to rape a woman, after having beaten her senseless, and she just wasn't going to allow that. None of The Flock would be allowing things like that, any more.

The Flock had been heading through the woods, back to the small cave they'd been staying in, when Angel had stopped abruptly. She'd turned to Max, her face frozen in terror, and projected what she 'saw'. A very attractive older, brunette lady was being tied up and beaten by three men, and the three men weren't going to leave it at that. So Max had sent the other three to the cave, and she and Nudge came to rescue the lady.

"Careful to be sure they don't have any weapons on them," Max whispered. Nudge nodded. Then Max motioned with her head to where a desk stood. "They all put their guns down on that desk, but you just don't know if they have knives or anything else." Max never wanted to be shot again. She'd been through it twice now, and that was enough. She also wanted to teach Nudge everything she possibly could, so the younger girl was prepared. "I want you to grab one of their guns," again Nudge nodded.

Since their trip to New York, their run ins with the School, Max getting shot again and Fang's death, The Flock had been training with weapons as well as their flying and hand to hand combat. "I'll make sure the safety is off. I'll fire once in the air to distract them. I won't fire if you or the woman are in the line of sight, and I will fire if one comes near me. I won't panic, but I'll take my time."

Max nodded proudly. "Ok, let's do this."

One of the men was putting the bound woman on the ground. He was telling her she was to be a message to someone or more than one someone. Nudge was at the desk when Max dropped down, her wings spread out, and snarled at the men. "Hey! Why don't you Jerks pick on someone your own size?" which was sort of funny since Max was even smaller than the brunette lady.

"What the fuck?" One of the men murmured underneath his white mask.

"You cowardly pukes, too scared to even show your faces."

One of the men charged Max, and she spun into a kick, which hit him in the gut and sent him flying backwards about ten feet. Not her best kick, but she'd do better.

When the other two men made to move, a gunshot rang out, and the three men whipped around to see the young black girl holding one of their firearms, pointed to the ceiling. They began to yell racial slurs, and the stockiest of the men turned towards the teen. Max was already grabbing the last man by his shirt, swinging him, and sending him skidding across the ground, and hitting the wall hard.

Nudge saw the stocky man coming. Neither Max, nor the woman were in the way. It was scary, seeing the large man in the white mask, screaming profanities at her and charging her, but she kept calm, aimed, and fired the weapon. The man jerked to a stop in surprise, looking down at his chest to see bright red blooming across his shirt.

Max was too busy punching the man she'd kicked. She hit him with an uppercut, he jerked off his feet and went about a foot in the air, and then once again she nailed him in the gut with her boot. This time he hit the wall behind him with such force, it broke… something. Well, he wouldn't be getting up again. She looked over to see that Nudge had shot a man, and he had dropped to his knees. "Again," she called out to the girl. Nudge nodded sharply and shot the man again. Never leave an enemy behind.

Max stalked up to the third man who was crying. "You're crying?" she asked, almost in disbelief. "The things you were going to do to that lady, and the 'message' you were so tough it was taking three of you to send, and you're crying?" Max sneered. "Well, I don't need you to send a message for me. Your body will be enough." Saying this, Max reached out in the space of an indrawn breath, and snapped the man's neck. "Wallets," she called out to Nudge, who was busy putting the weapons safely in her backpack.

Max moved over to the woman, lying on the ground, sobbing without making a sound. She jumped as Max knelt beside her. "Hey, it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you anymore," she said in the same voice she used to soothe Angel after a bad dream, as she cut the zip ties. "They're dead and gone. No threat to anyone."

Gemma looked up into the face of a beautiful, young blonde girl. Had she seen wings when the girl showed up? The girl helped her to sit up, and she saw a second girl, younger with darker skin, but again, very pretty. That girl was bagging up items in the room. Gemma hurt so badly from the beating, but she also felt great relief. She knew what they were going to do, but these girls had stopped it. She just couldn't stop crying.

"What do we do now," the young black girl was asking the blonde.

"I think we're going to have to take her to the others for now," Max said, still holding the woman. She could imagine some of what the woman suffered. And the fear. "When she calms down, we can get her home."

Nudge just nodded. The two girls walked out to the edge of the woods, from where they'd entered, Max carrying the woman.

Gemma was beyond startled as the slip of a blonde girl picked her up, and carried her bridal style from the area. Then she knew she had seen wings, because both girls began flying, their wings spreading and flapping slowly. "Who are you?" she managed to whisper.

Max smiled down at the woman, "I'm Max, and that's Nudge. I'm taking you to my family, and in a little while, when you're feeling better, I'll get you to yours."

It didn't take long to get to the cave. They'd done their best to make it as habitable as possible, but in the end it was still a cave. Still, Max was proud of what they had been able to accomplish, and it was only temporary.

When they entered the cave, it was lit up, and Gemma was once again stunned. Children. There were three more children in the cave. These children were living in a cave. Well, one of the two boys was probably around the same age as the blonde girl, but the other two were younger than the first three. A girl and a boy, maybe eleven, if that.

The oldest boy spoke, "You BROUGHT her here?"

"She's hurt, Iggy. I'm not sure she could tell us how to get her home," the blonde calmly explained.

He nodded once. "Let me get the first aid kit."

Gemma watched them closely. He moved over to them, handing the blonde a large white box. Then she saw his eyes; a milky white sheen to them. "You're blind?" she whispered.

He smiled widely at her, "Only with the eyes."

He was adorable, she thought. They were all beautiful children. "Do you all have wings?"

All five of them stilled for a moment before relaxing, and four heads turned to look at the youngest girl. "We believe you, Angel, and of course she saw me and Nudge. It's still just sometimes… surprising to have someone else know."

"Her name's Angel?" Gemma found it easier if she didn't think of what had happened. She simply concentrated on the five in front of her. "So we have Max, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and…" she looked to the youngest boy.

"Gazzy,' he told her proudly.

"Gazzy," she murmured. "I'm Gemma."

Max was cleaning up her wounds, and being very gentle.

"Thank you," Gemma told them.

"You're welcome," Max told her, making eye contact. The blonde girl had dark, moss colored eyes.

"How old are you all? Do you mind me asking questions?"

Max shrugged. This woman's questions didn't really bother her. "Iggy and I are either eighteen or nineteen. Nudge is fifteen, and Angel and Gazzy just turned ten."

"How long have you been living here?"

Max looked at Iggy. He was thinking. "I believe three weeks now," he estimated.

Gemma looked around at the multitude of pillows and blankets. A small area had been turned into what she would assume was a kitchen with coolers, five huge waters jugs, and a small camp stove. "You've made it quite homey."

Max shrugged again. "We're doing our best. We had a house but it was destroyed. We've sort of been all over the place, but were led here. Don't know how long we'll stay."

"Do you mind me asking where your parents are?" Gemma spoke gently, worried she'd scare them off.

"We don't have parents," Nudge said numbly. Their parents had sold them, hadn't given a damn. "We have each other."

"There, all done," Max told Gemma with a smile. She'd cleaned, medicated and bandaged every wound that she could.

"You could come home with me?" Gemma offered. She could put them in the dorms of the Clubhouse. The boys would just have to go elsewhere to get lucky. Some of the boys lived there, but that wouldn't be bad, they could help take care of the kids.

"Oh, no, we couldn't do that," Max murmured. She sort of wanted to. She liked this woman, Gemma.

Feeling Gemma's sorrow, Iggy explained. "We can't because we're being hunted. They made us, they've tortured us, experimented on us, killed one of us…"

Nudge burst out crying, "That was my fault."

"No, Nudge, no, it wasn't your fault." Max moved over, pulling the girl into her arms. "No."

But Nudge was nodding. "I wanted to find our parents. I thought we'd been taken… Fang died because of me and my being foolish."

Max moved back, and held Nudge's face in her hands. "Fang died because they saw him as a threat. They see us as a threat. If we aren't doing what they want, we are a threat."

"Like I said," Iggy cleared his throat. "We're being hunted. And we won't put anyone into danger because of us."

"But helping me put you all in danger," Gemma told them. "I'm married to the President of the local, Mother Chapter of the Sons of Anarchy. It's a Motorcycle Club. And my son is the Vice President. We're already in constant danger, but we, well normally, can take care of ourselves and those we protect. I was just stupid. We, the Sons, can help protect you."

Again, four heads turned to look at the youngest girl, who was staring at Gemma.

"We… could try it," Gazzy suggested. "If we didn't like it, or it didn't work, we could come back here."

They all looked to Max. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't know us. Your family doesn't know us."

Gemma reached over and grabbed one of Max's hands, "You saved me, Max. I'm positive."

989898989

The next morning, The Flock, Max carrying Gemma again, flew to the edge of the woods that backed up Teller-Morrow and the Clubhouse. As they walked through the lot, towards the garage, Gazzy could hardly stop bouncing. Gemma was between Iggy and Max using them to help her keep moving.

"I think we were MEANT to come here," he told them enthusiastically.

"Why Gazzy?" Iggy took the bait and asked.

"Sam Crow, Crow… get it… Crows have wings." The boy seemed pleased with his logic. Max rolled her eyes, but did it where he couldn't see.

"Gemma!" a man's voice cried out.

And The Flock stopped as a large man began running towards them. Gemma rubbed their shoulders. "It's okay," she soothed. "That's my husband, Clay."

More men, having heard Clay yell, were coming out of the garage, and moving towards Gemma and the youths. Nudge hid behind Iggy, and Angel held onto Max's free hand, and hid behind her.

Clay had reached them, and his face blanched as he saw Gemma's beaten face. "Oh my God, what happened, Baby?"

She moved from between Max and Iggy, straight into Clay's arms, sobbing. She couldn't speak.

Max felt HIGHLY uncomfortable. All of the men kept looking between Gemma, and them. She cleared her throat. "Three men took Gemma. They, uh…" was she supposed to use the word rape…it hadn't happened…

"They beat me and they were going to do more, but Max and Nudge saved me." Gemma choked out.

Max looked everywhere but at the men, and Nudge blushed, and hid her face in the back of Iggy's shoulder.

"Who're Max and Nudge," a very handsome blonde man asked. He didn't look as old as most of the men.

"Max," she held her hand up, and then pointed to the younger black girl, still hiding, "Nudge."

The men looked at the two slight girls in disbelief. This annoyed Max.

"Who were they," Clay ground out, his eyes still examining his wife's face.

Gemma looked shocked. She'd never found out.

"OH!" Nudge exclaimed, and jumped a bit. "I got their wallets!" She put her backpack on the ground and knelt to dig through it.

"Are those… guns in there?" an older man with wild, curly hair that stuck up everywhere, a goatee, and bright blue eyes asked, looking down into the bag.

"Uh huh," Nudge agreed, as if it was an everyday occurrence, not stopping. She pulled out the three wallets. "William Van Owen, Michael Skogel, and AJ Weston…" she looked up at Max, "Weston is the one I shot." She looked at the picture. "Maybe I'm glad now he had that mask on, he is ugly."

"You shot him?" one of the men asked, staring skeptically at the girl.

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, had to do something with them. And we learned the hard way, never leave an enemy alive to come after you later. We killed all three."

Gazzy wasn't feeling quite as enthusiastic about staying anymore. These men were big, and they looked… rough. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea," he said hesitantly inching closer to Max.

Nudge had stood, putting her backpack on again. "I agree with Gazzy," she murmured, and stepped behind Iggy again.

He could feel the hesitation and anxiety rolling off of Gazzy and Nudge. Iggy nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Max took a step in front of her Flock. "We're sorry, Gemma. We really appreciate your offer. No one has ever done such a thing for us, but… It would probably be best for us to go home…"

"No" Gemma protested, and moved away from Clay, though he resisted. "Ignore them. All of them. They don't know you. But I do, and I want you here."

"Mmm," Max grimaced, her eyes flying over the men again. She met the blue eyes of the blonde man, his face blank, and she shook her head. "I think there is too much risk." She looked at The Flock, and then back to Gemma. "They're all I have."

Jax looked away from the blonde girl, and saw his mother getting upset at the thought of this group leaving.

Max had reached out one hand, Gemma grasping onto it. She liked Gemma. She had found herself wanting to be around the older woman. But she had to care for her family. Still. "You know where we are. You are always welcome to come visit us," she offered. "But I can't risk my family." Her eyes flickered to blue eyes again.

The men instantly noticed when the four heads turned to look at the youngest girl. She was studying each one of the men in turn. She looked at them unhappily.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Max said gently. "You know we go by vote."

The little girl burst out talking, and Gemma was startled, she hadn't heard Angel speak yet.

"But they aren't like Jeb! They won't cut on us, or put the shocks on us. And they aren't like Ari! No stabbing, no pain. We could TELL them… They can keep secrets! They won't tell! It could be SAFE!" she begged. Even as she spoke, the entire group of youths were retreating from the men. "They won't tell our secrets. Even if HE came for us, even if THEY came for us, they," Angel pointed to the Sons, "wouldn't let them take us."

Gazzy was shaking his head. "You don't KNOW that, Angel. You're just hoping that." Gazzy looked at the men again, fear in his eyes. "They could be just like Jeb, or the scientists in New could be just like Erasers. They FEEL like them."

Angel ran forward and hugged Gemma. Then, wiping a few tears from her cheeks, she moved back to Max. Nudge, too, shyly moved over hugging Gemma, then jogged to Iggy.

"Bye, Gemma. Please come see us," Gazzy smiled at her a little sadly.

"Bye, pretty lady," Iggy gave her his adorable smile.

"You don't know I'm pretty, Iggy," she laughed through a choked up throat.

"Of course I do," he said confidently, and pointed to his face, "just because the eyes can't see, doesn't mean I don't."

Max moved forward a few steps, and Gemma met her halfway. Max hugged Gemma, and smiled at her. "You take care of yourself, Gemma. Come see us. I'm sorry this didn't work. I know it's what you wanted." Her eyes took in the sight of the Sons frowning at them all. She shook her head. "There's just too much… threat." Then Max stepped back from Gemma, giving her one more smile, before turning and striding to Angel, and taking the little girl's hand.

"Oh, when you come, if you wanted to bring metal, or pipes, or…" Gazzy began, and four voices called out, "NO!" The boy stopped with a grumble.

The Sons and Gemma watched as the rag tag group disappeared into the forest.

989898989


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a crossover between Sons of Anarchy and Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride is based on a James Patterson, young adult book series. Probably not the best movie, but it was fun, and I liked the characters. I'm sure I have some OOC going, and the timelines, especially for The Sons of Anarchy, is all wacked out. Sorry to those that bothers.

disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from either of these two fandoms.

98989898989

Gemma sat in the Clubhouse while Chibs looked her over. Jax had asked Tara to, and Gemma had nipped that in the bud. Ever since the doctor had gotten to the Clubhouse, and had learned about the kids, she'd been on a rant about Gemma not calling CPS. Like she would call Children's Protective Services on THOSE kids.

Gemma had finally lost her cool, and ANY ideas she'd had of taking the woman under her wing, disappeared. Self-Righteous Bitch. "Let me make a few things very clear to you, Doctor," she hissed. "Those men would have RAPED me if those two girls hadn't shown up. I'm not sure how I would have survived that." These words made Clay and Jax flinch. "They are special, in fact, more special than you would comprehend. And apparently, the Sons of Anarchy aren't smart enough to comprehend I wouldn't have invited them here to live, unless I thought it best." This made ALL the men flinch. "They are miracles, miracles that need PROTECTING by US, and I can't share why that is, because you all fucked it up. As for you, Doctor, I will NOT be calling CPS. And YOU will NOT be calling CPS, or the police, if you know what's good for you. Because if I for one breath of an instant think you've done something to put those two young adults and three children into any sort of danger, including one of them getting a fucking hang nail, I will destroy you. Do you understand?"

Tara was speechless, along with everyone else. Jax had never seen his mother like this; sure she was overly protective of him, but this was a whole other level. Tara looked at Jax, "Well?"

He blinked, "Well, what?"

"You're just going to let your mother threaten me?" she was indignant.

Jesus Christ, he thought, she's always trying to make me fucking choose. What was he supposed to say, yes, if his Ma felt that strongly about it, he was going to let her threaten Tara? Because it wasn't Tara's business. None of it.

"You know we should call CPS!" Tara snapped.

"No, Tara, I don't know that. I don't know anything about those kids besides the fact that two of them aren't kids, they're obviously smart, and protective of each other, AND they saved my mother from those fucking White Supremist pricks."

"I can't believe you," Tara looked at him like he was the Devil for disagreeing with her.

Jax rubbed his forehead. "Jesus, Tara, I'm sick of you trying to make me constantly choose between you and Ma, or you and the Club, Fuck."

Tara trembled in rage. "Let me just make it easy on you then," she snapped. "You never have to choose again."

It was silent as she stormed out. Jax figured he'd let her cool off, and then talk to her later. Then he put her out of his mind.

"Looks like the lass did a good job of takin' care of ya, Gem." Chibs told his old friend.

"Thank you, Chibs," Gemma smiled gratefully as she stood and grabbed her purse. She moved over and hugged Clay. "I'm going shopping."

"What are you shopping for, Baby," he asked. Thinking of who he could send with her, because she wasn't going alone that was for damned sure.

"Food, towels, blankets, clothing, toys," Gemma told him. "Probably more first aid supplies. Personal items. Then I'm going to go see them. You see, before you ALL scared them off… I never got a chance to tell you how those young people, you know, the ones who SAVED me, are living in a CAVE. Living in a cave and taking care of each other. Max has been caring for and raising all of those kids for years. Jus th things they shared that they've gone through. Horror. And I almost had them here, under a roof, but you dickheads had to scare them." She turned and walked out.

Fuck, Jax thought. This was just turning into a completely shit day. He nodded at Clay, saying he'd go with his mother, with Chibs and Happy following.

989898989

Gemma and the three Sons were hiking through the woods towards the cave when they heard the voice.

"I'm gonna find you," a male child called out in a sing song voice.

Giggling answered the boy's words, along with a man's laugh, and a husky feminine chuckle. "Ah, but can you catch us?" the feminine voice teased.

Then they heard the alarming shout. "Max! People!" the young boy shouted.

Max cried out, "Go to Roost!" There was crashing through the woods, and then complete silence.

"Max! Everyone, it's just me!" Gemma called out from where she had stopped moving as soon as the boy had cried out.

The blonde girl appeared, dropping down from a tree above them, causing all three Sons to jump, Happy drawing his knife. Max looked at the bald, tattooed biker with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to startle you," she said.

The man slowly put the knife away, and gave her a nod of respect. Wasn't often someone got the surprise on him.

Gemma moved forward, hugging the girl.

Max leaned into the hug, a smile coming over her face. "We weren't expecting you today! After everything that happened, you should be at home resting."

"I know you don't need my help, but it makes me happy, and I went shopping and brought you things," Gemma told the girl mindful of hurting her pride.

"That wasn't necessary. We get by fine." Max turned and began leading them, and Jax frowned. When her shredded Metallica tank top moved he could see a huge scar on the  
girl's back. "It's Gemma," she called out, flickered her eyes over the Sons, "And some of her friends."

Nudge came running out and hugged Max, "I thought it was Erasers." Then she moved and hugged Gemma.

"No Erasers." Max told the girl.

"I don't know why I thought that," Nudge shook her head, and looked at the people following Max and Gemma.

Max knew why. The Motorcycle Men had scared the three younger kids earlier. Maybe not Angel or Iggy so much, but Gazzy and Nudge. They were predators. Not like the Erasers, and Max didn't think they were a threat to The Flock, unless they were threatened first, but they were still predators.

They entered the cave, and the three men looked around the cave curiously. They didn't even know this was out here. The kids had done a bang up job making it livable. Gemma had already moved over setting the groceries in the kitchen area, and handing the first aid supplies to the blind kid, who was flirting with her. That made Jax smile. The kid was funny. The girl Angel had immediately moved to Gemma's side, and Gazzy was working on something on a small crate he was using as a table.

"Everyone, this is my son, Jax, and two of the Sons, Chibs and Happy."

The men set down the bags they were carrying, and Happy went to lean against the wall. Chibs moved over to the boy. "What're ya working on there, Lad?"

"A bomb," Nudge chirped, and earned a dirty look from the boy. She smirked at him.

"Gazzy!" Max snapped. "What have I said about bombs in the cave?"

Gazzy rolled his eyes, and looked at Chibs with a 'do you see what I have to deal with' look on his face. "Treat the cave like the house, and bombs do not belong in the  
house."

"Exactly!"

"However," he continued, holding up a finger. "I might remind you that the last bomb I made in the house, ended up saving our lives from Ari." This conversation had the three Sons entire attention.

"Fair point," Iggy stated.

"Yes," Max said patiently. "But the cave has one entrance, one exit. Whereas, the house, you could fly through any window to escape." The men frowned at the term 'fly through'. "With only one means of escape, do you think a bomb going off in the cave is a good plan?"

"Another fair point," Iggy replied. "She's got you, Gazzy. No bombs in the cave. Flying away from one was enough to last me a lifetime."

Angel had walked over to Happy and was smiling up at him. He smiled down at her. "I like your name," she told him.

"Oh my gosh," Nudge squealed happily. Max looked over, and saw Nudge going through a bag that Gemma had given her. "Look Max! Look at this cute jacket Gemma got me!"

Gemma was too good to be true. Max had honestly never realized that they were all missing something like this in their lives. Growing up, even after Jeb took them to freedom and then left, had seemed more like a military base. They'd always had to worry about surviving, and making sure not to get caught. The Flock hadn't gotten to have a lot of fun. They'd never got to go shopping with a mom, or have someone bring them presents. She wished Fang was here so he could experience it too. "It's really cute, Nudge. Gemma, you did not have to do this…"

"I know I didn't, Baby Girl," Gemma told the blonde gently. "You take good care of your family. I just wanted to do this."

"Max has been taking care of us for a long time," Angel told Gemma. "When Jeb left, two years after we got to the old house, Max took over. Fang backed her up."

"Fang?" Jax asked. He hadn't heard that name before. And now he wished he'd kept his mouth shut, because all five of them looked broken. The girl, Max, crossed her arms over her chest, and gave a half smile, her lips forced into position.

"There used to be six of us, Fang was about the same age as me and Iggy. He died about six months ago." She said lightly. "I'm gonna go scout," she announced and left the cave quickly.

Jax looked at the others who, with the exception of Iggy, followed her with their eyes. "Sorry," he murmured.

Iggy responded. "They sort of had this weird thing that never went anywhere, but probably should have or would have," he explained. "Too late now."

The Sons started chipping in, helping to put their new belongings away, and listening as the kids talked to Gemma enthusiastically. All three men were feeling guilt that they had been part of the reason this motley group had come back to this damned cave. They heard a screech outside, and everyone went running. There was a crashing noise, and a thump. Angel screamed, "MAX!" she went running, and the other three followed her, as did Gemma. So the three Sons, followed them.

Max was lying on the forest floor, pieces of tree branches and leaves stuck on her, in her hair, and on her clothes, an arrow protruded from her right shoulder. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Ohmygod," Gazzy muttered, paling. Erasers were all that came to his mind.

"Hunter… shot me, didn't get a clear look at me," she whimpered. "Same shoulder that man shot me in last year."

"Okay, okay," Nudge had moved to Max quickly. "It's okay, we can take care of this."

"We can get you to a hospital," Jax spoke quickly. And was startled when the five kids, and his mother yelled no.

"No hospital." Max whimpered again. "Can't do a hospital. No hospital."

"No hospital, Baby Girl." Gemma promised. "But we're going back to the Clubhouse, and Chibs can help you there. He has some field medic experience."

Jax just knew this whole thing was going to turn to more shit with Tara. Then he heard Max, and he got really confused.

She was looking at Gemma, fighting through her pain. "HE's going to have to know. If he's going to work on me." Gemma nodded. "Have Iggy show him." Max closed her eyes, controlling her breathing.

"I'll show him, Max." Iggy promised.

"You can trust Chibs," Gemma promised the girl. "You can trust all of my guys."

"WE need to get there quick, Gem," Chibs said, looking at the bleeding wound.

"Iggy," Max gritted out, making a decision quickly. "Do you remember how to get there?"

Iggy nodded. "Of course."

"Nudge, carry me. Iggy, carry Mr. Chibs," Max ordered.

"But they'll all see," Nudge's eyes flickered to Jax and Happy uncertainly.

"He said quick, Nudge. I trust Gemma," Max was slurring her words.

And then Jax thought he was going to wet himself as, after one more hesitant glance, Nudge and Iggy sprouted motherfucking wings.

"I'll take Angel and Gazzy with me," Gemma told Max as Nudge picked the slight blonde up. The two, carrying Chibs and Max, took flight, heading to the Clubhouse. Gemma grabbed a few of their belongings, at Angel's urging, and then rushed the other two to her car.

Happy looked at Jax, "Yeah, no CPS."

Jax just nodded in agreement. "No hospitals and no CPS."

989898989

When Chibs, Iggy, and Nudge, carrying Max, rushed into the Clubhouse, it startled the Sons who were just sort of hanging out. There were some Crow-eaters, and they screamed as they saw the wounded girl, and blood. Chibs led them directly into the dorms.

Just minutes later, Gemma entered with the two youngest children holding her hands, Jax and Happy following. Gemma eyed the Crow-eaters, and snapped out, "Out now! Clubhouse is off limits to you girls for the time being. You want one of the Sons, call 'em, or they'll call you."

The girls did not hesitate to get the hell out of there. Clay did not argue with his wife, due to the fact that currently she looked like she might shoot him if he did, and her bruised face made him want to give her anything she wanted. Which currently appeared to be two young adults, one teenager, and two pre-teens.

A hoarse cry came from the dorms, and seconds later, the girl Nudge, came out looking pale. She looked at the others who had questions in their eyes. "He pulled the arrow out." She explained.

Gemma, who had grabbed one of the bags she had bought, and brought it back with her, set up Gazzy and Angel at the bar giving them crayons and coloring books. She looked at Gazzy, "It's not bomb making material but it'll keep you occupied."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding his acceptance.

Tig looked at Happy. "Bomb making material?"

Happy nodded once. "Kid was making a bomb. Apparently done it before. Successfully."

Tig's eyebrows rose. He scooted closer to the kids.

"Jax, I need one of your t-shirts, baby," Gemma told her son, knowing that Max was going to need a top to put on.

"She can't wear a t-shirt," Angel said in a sweet voice. "She, Iggy, and Fang couldn't wear regular t-shirts. Nudge is getting there soon."

Nudge nodded with a frown.

"Why no t-shirt?" Jax asked, and the kid looked at him like he was stupid.

"Wings," she said.

Okay, so he was stupid. Wings. Well, that explained why she wore the cut up shirts, and the blind kid, Iggy, wore the cut tank tops. He turned to his mother, "I'll get you one that you can cut up."

"What does 'Wings' mean?" Bobby asked.

"We have wings," Angel stated calmly, still coloring.

"Angel!" Nudge and Gazzy hissed.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Gemma, Mr. Chibs, Mr. Jax, and Mr. Happy all know. The others would know soon enough. Now we can see if they're trustworthy."

Jax brought out a SAMCRO shirt, which made Gazzy giggle, earning him some looks, and handed it to Nudge.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Nudge asked, and he nodded. "Thank you."

Kozik looked at Happy and Jax. "They have wings?" he asked.

Happy nodded.

Jax nodded and then frowned, "Don't say a fucking word to anyone."

Kozik frowned at Jax, "No shit, Sherlock!"

"You're not supposed to curse." Angel said, still not looking up from her picture. "It's rude."

Gazzy scoffed at her, "They ride motorcycles, have tattoos, apparently drink… like, a LOT," he gestured to the wall behind the bar, "and carry weapons. I bet they're all pretty  
rude, so I'll bet they curse A LOT."

This made Tig snicker. And he stopped abruptly as Angel looked at him from extremely serious eyes. Kid her age shouldn't have eyes that old, he thought.

"Doesn't make it right," she said.

"Doesn't make it wrong," her brother argued.

She stared at him.

"Hey! I thought you said cursing was rude!" he yelled at her.

She smirked. "Didn't say it out loud, did I?"

Nudge sighed. "Stop arguing." After wiping down a table, she had gotten her scissors and sewing materials out. Just cutting the shirt could cause it to come apart too quickly. And she wanted to make sure Max could wear it for some time. They didn't have a lot of clothing, and now Max was down a shirt because they had to cut the other one off. She'd spread the shirt across the table and begun working on it.

"You're good at that," a man only a couple of years older than Max, and a few years younger than Gemma's son stated. He had a Mohawk, and lightning bolt tattoos on his  
head.

"Thanks." She muttered and continued working. He was cute, she thought… and she didn't know how to talk to boys… and he wasn't a boy. It flustered her.

"She was shot in that shoulder before?" Happy asked. He hadn't noticed a scar on the shoulder.

"When Ari and the Erasers came and took Angel, about a year ago now," Iggy started, and everyone looked to see him coming from the dorms. There was blood on his white tank top. "Fang and Max went after them to get her back. They were somewhere in Utah and they came across a man attacking his date. Max got in the middle of it, and from what Fang said, was kicking the guy's butt when the guy pulled a shotgun and shot her. The girl's mom was a vet, and she helped Max. We heal pretty quick, so really she just needed the bullets out, and the wound closed." Iggy shrugged. He moved over to the black girl. "How's the shirt coming, Nudge?"

She nodded, "Good, almost done…" then she looked up and saw the blood. "Iggy! You got blood on your shirt," she chastised.

"It's fine." He told her.

"No. We don't have enough…" she began, but he cut her off.

"It is fine, Nudge. We'll manage fine."

The Sons were watching the blind man, wondering if he'd been born that way.

"No, he wasn't born blind," Angel answered, freaking them all out. "They experimented on his eyes, trying to make his vision more hawk-like but it made him blind instead."

"Angel," Iggy frowned.

Nudge looked up, "Oh, yeah, apparently, Angel has decided that sharing ALL of our secrets with these people is an excellent idea," she said with a bit of an attitude.

"They're helping Max," Angel responded, not worrying in the slightest at the reprimand in either of her elders' voices.

Clay wondered if bickering was all these kids did. Because they seemed to do it a lot.

Happy had gone into the dorms, and came back with a shirt in his hands. He took a chance and threw it at Iggy, and smirked when Iggy caught the shirt before it hit him in the face. Kid had good instincts.

Iggy figured out that Happy was giving him a new shirt. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Shit, Clay thought, hadn't these kids ever had someone actually take care of them besides that little blonde girl?

'No,' he heard in his mind, and looked to see Angel looking at him. 'Jeb pretended to care. Pretended to save us. But he left us two years later. Max took over. She was twelve. We were only an experiment, and he had them come take me, and hurt me, and it broke Max's heart. Max, and Fang before he died, were the only ones who ever cared about us.'

"Well," he told her out loud. "Now you got us, kid." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my soul and a shih tzu. I make no money from either of these fandoms.

98989898

Max lay sleeping off the pain medication that Chibs had given her after he had started working on her. As she slept, she dreamt.

 _She was soaring through the sky, and it was a beautiful day. There hadn't been a lot of beautiful days lately. Max looked over to find Fang flying with her. Her heart ached, "Fang."_

 _He looked at her and gave her that smirk of his that said he was thinking things he shouldn't be. "Hey, Beautiful."_

 _"You've never called me that before."_

 _He shrugged, "I can call you anything I want, now. I really like Gemma, Max."_

 _Max smiled. They continued to fly. "She's really nice."_

 _"I bet she has the same badass bitch attitude you have sometimes when she wants to." He told her with a laugh._

 _She nodded. "Yeah, probably."_

 _"I like her people too," he told her seriously._

 _"I'm not sure about them yet," Max told him honestly._

 _"Give them a chance. I know their first impression sucked, but, they're a lot like our Flock. They have a lot of secrets to protect, so strangers are scary. And their queen was injured which would put anyone on edge. I like them."_

 _Max saw the sense in his words. "I guess you're right."_

 _"Aren't I always," he smirked again._

 _"No," she told him with a laugh, then she sobered. "I miss you, Fang."_

 _"Yeah," he too grew serious. "I know you do, Max. But, I'm with a new Flock now. One that you won't be joining for a long time to come. I'll always watch over you guys, you're my family, but it's time for you to start letting me go. You won't forget me. But you can't hold onto me like a shield against people either."_

 _"I don't want to let go."_

 _He let out a laugh, "Yeah. I know. But, we both know, that we don't always get what we want. Now you have to let go, and you'll get what you need. One day, you're going to make someone very happy. And in another world, that would have been me. And I would have made you happy," he said softly. Now they held hands as they flew._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But it's someone else's job to do that now. I had to let go. Didn't want to, but I had to just like you do." He squeezed her hand._

 _Their eyes met and held for the longest time. Her throat clenched, and tears came to her eyes. "I love you, Fang."_

 _"I love you too, Maxie," he told her gently._

 _With great reluctance, Max let go of Fang's hand. "Goodbye."_

Gemma woke up as Max began murmuring the word 'Fang'. Then the girl came conscious, held her breath for a second, and started sobbing. Gemma moved to the girl quickly, taking her into her arms, and rocking her.

"I didn't want to say goodbye," she sobbed to the other woman.

Gemma could only guess that the girl had a dream about the boy who had died. "I know, Baby, I know. Saying goodbye is probably the worst thing in the world." She murmured.

98989898

At the bar, coloring, Angel stilled. Then she laid her head on the bar and started crying.

Iggy was moving before her head even settled. "Angel?"

Gazzy was frowning in concern at his sister.

Nudge was behind Iggy.

Angel went into Iggy's arms, crying into his shoulder. 'Fang made Max say goodbye,' she told her family in their mind.

Gazzy began to tear up, and not wanting any of the men to see, he set his head down on the bar.

"Oh," Nudge said, her voice wavering. She sat down hard. She hoped he didn't make her say goodbye. He was her big brother. He had taught them how to be silly, to have fun.

The Sons had no idea what was happening. The four newcomers looked devastated, when the Sons couldn't see that anything had changed.

Surprisingly, Tig spoke first. "Come on, kid," he spoke to Gazzy, tapping him on the back. "Let's go find some crap so you can build something cool."

Gazzy stood and followed the man out of the Clubhouse.

Angel pulled away from Iggy, and turned back to her picture. "I'm going to color some more. Color something for Max. She'll be okay… we'll be okay."

Nudge finished the t-shirt she'd been working on for Iggy, and put her supplies away.

9898999

Max had stopped crying, and Gemma still held her, rubbing her back. It felt so nice, like nothing she'd ever felt before. "We should start heading home before it gets too dark outside," Max murmured.

"You should stay," Gemma told the girl. "You and the others. Now that you've really met my boys. Now that they know your secrets. You should stay here. We'll help keep  
you safe, Max."

Max thought about it for a few minutes. "I'd have to talk to the others. We vote on major decisions, normally." That's when she noticed the new shirt. "Where did I get this  
from?" she could see Nudge's hand in the alterations.

"It was Jax's," Gemma answered. "He gave it to Nudge so she could alter it for you."

"That was very kind." She murmured.

"They made a piss poor first impression, Baby Girl, but they're all good men." Gemma brushed the hair out of Max's face.

Hadn't Fang said something similar? Max stood, Gemma helping her, just as she had helped Gemma that morning. She smiled at the older woman. "Seems like you and me like to lean on people a bit," she joked.

"You can always lean on me, Baby Girl."

With Gemma's help, Max made it through the dorm doors into the lounge. She felt many sets of eyes on her, and almost stopped, but Gemma kept her going.

"Max, I'd like you to meet the majority of SAMCRO," Gemma began. "My husband Clay, he's the President."

"It's nice to meet you, Max," the older man smiled at her. "Sorry for the poor reaction this morning."

"You met my son Jax earlier."

"Thank you for the t-shirt," she told him softly, suddenly feeling shy.

He gave her a smile. "No problem, Darlin', I got plenty of 'em."

"Of course you also met Chibs and Happy," the two men nodded to her.

"I'll want to take another look at tha' shoulder later tonight, Lass," Chibs told her.

"And this is Bobby."

The man looked rough, but he gave her a charming smile. "Nice to meetcha Little Lady."

"Piney, and his son Opie. Opie and Jax have been best friends I think since before birth."

Opie nodded and smiled, while Piney nodded.

"And these two are Kozik and Juice," both men smiled at her. "Where is Tig?"

"He took Gazzy outside," Iggy informed them, coming forward to hug Max.

"I got them," Angel announced. "They're coming. I think I scared Mr. Tig."

The door opened and Gazzy came running in, smiling when he saw Max up. Tig followed with wide, wild eyes. He looked at Angel. "Did you TALK to me outside… from here?"

"Yes," she told him.

Gemma interrupted. "And this is Tig."

"Hi, Gorgeous, glad to see you're up and moving." The man gave her a crazy smile.

"And we also have our Prospects. This is Miles, Ratboy, and Half Sack… er, don't ask why he's called that."

"Angel will just tell us later," Max told the older woman.

Gemma looked at Angel with a raised eyebrow, and Angel giggled.

Max looked at her family, mixing and interconnecting with this group of people. 'I like them' she heard Fang's voice in her head. The memory of her dream coming back.  
"Gemma would like us to stay. But I don't want to stay if it's going to be a problem for you," she spoke directly to Clay. She held up her hand before he could speak. "Please,  
let me finish. We've been on our own for a long time. All of us were sold to the institute or The School, as we call it. We were experimented on, fundamentally changed. We escaped, or we thought we escaped, only to learn almost a decade later that we hadn't. It was all part of their experiment." Max looked at Angel. "The Erasers, they're the School's hunters, trackers, mercenaries, whatever you want to call them. They've been changed, like we have, but they're more canine; vicious. They came for Angel, because out of all of us, she's the most special. I'm sure you can all guess why at this point." Max looked down. "They came and took her, and we went to get her back. And we did. We've fought them twice now, lost one of our own along the way. But, they'll never stop looking for us. We're a danger to you. You're safer without us here."

It was quiet for a minute, and then Clay began to speak. "Little girl, we're a Motorcycle Club, and we ain't always on the straight and narrow. We cross the law often. We've killed… a lot. We cross paths with other groups that we ain't on happy terms with. You met one of them when you saved my Gemma. We'd like you to stay."

Max looked to Gazzy who nodded. Nudge, who hesitated for only a moment before she too nodded.

"I'm in," Iggy announced.

Then Max looked at Angel. "Well?"

"Really?" the little girl asked, hope easily heard in her voice.

"We can give it a try," Max offered. Angel nodded enthusiastically. Max looked at Clay and then Gemma. "Thank you. We'd like to stay."

Gemma felt like crying. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much, but it really did. "We'll go get your things tomorrow." She told the blonde. "Half Sack, Ratboy, and Miles, would you go get four more dorms ready?"

The kids all started to protest, "We can share." "We don't all need our own rooms." "Oh, no, we don't want to give you that much trouble."

"Zip it," Gemma told the bunch, then looked at the Prospects, who all moved to do her bidding. "Tomorrow, we'll take the car and go get your things."

"Oh…," Max hoped she didn't offend or hurt Gemma's feelings. "I don't feel very comfortable riding in cars," she told the other woman hesitantly. At Gemma's questioning look she continued. "It… they feel like cages."

Gemma laughed.

"What's funny, Ma?" Jax and Tig had walked over to join them.

She wouldn't stop laughing, and Max was frowning. "I don't know why she's laughing. She said we could take her car to get our things tomorrow, but I don't like cars."

Gemma managed to speak between giggles, "She… told me… they feel like…. Cages."

The two men smiled with humor. "Darlin', we," he motioned to the Sons, "refer to vehicles that aren't motorcycles as cages."

"You fit right in," Tig told her.

The coincidence brought a big smile to her face.

98989898

It was only a few days for the group to get settled into the Clubhouse. Even the bikers were helping. Surprisingly, they were accepting the changes to the Clubhouse rules pretty well. And having the kids running around, or arguing, gave all the men a bigger sense of family.

Gazzy was spending a lot of time in the garage with the men, hiding whenever other adults came around. Gemma had enrolled him, Angel, and Nudge into home schooling,  
and though they had scowled, they were following the program. Not surprising was that they were all excelling. Currently, Gazzy was working on building a rocket, and Tig was helping him.

Angel was reading Pride and Prejudice, which Gemma thought would be a little old for her, but it seemed like all of her new 'kids' were old souls. Gemma watched out the office door as Max, Iggy, and Nudge headed to the back of the lot. Max and Nudge were both in spandex shorts, and their altered t-shirts which told Gemma their wings might be out. Iggy wore long, basketball shorts, and no shirt. His scars stood out starkly on his back. Every time she saw those scars on any of them, she wanted to commit violence on those scientists just a little bit more. She knew that they were going out to practice hand to hand combat. Gemma hated that they were terrified of people coming for them. She also noticed they let Gazzy and Angel be kids as much as possible. Max would be a good MaMa one day. If she let herself love a man.

Which reminded her, she needed to finish the preparations for Abel's coming home party. It was finally time, and all of them were excited. Jax was beside himself with joy, and Gemma thought that might be the only thing keeping him from being more upset about Tara.

Tara had contacted Jax three days after the fight, and when he hadn't apologized, she had permanently ended them. Gemma honestly didn't think Tara meant it. She was  
pretty sure the doctor would come crawling back soon, but Jax hadn't said another word about it.

Jax and Juice were working on a Chevy, when Jax noticed that Juice was distracted. He looked up to see Juice watching Max and Nudge, dressed in their little shorts and cut tanks, heading for the back of the lot. "Juice?"

The Puerto Rican jumped a little. "Sorry."

"Going after blondes now?" Jax asked.

"No," the other man muttered. "Don't, uh, don't you think Nudge is pretty?"

Jax's eyebrows rose. "Nudge?" The teenager? "Sure, she's a pretty kid."

Juice blushed.

"Jailbait." Jax reminded his brother.

"I KNOW," the other man stressed. "I'm not gonna DO anything."

"Plus that blonde would probably fucking kill you," Jax continued softly.

Juice nodded. "I KNOW. I just think… she's really pretty." He shrugged. "She's super smart, you should see her navigate the computer. And of course you've seen the clothes she makes."

Jax stopped moving. "You have a serious thing for this girl, don't you?"

Juice shrugged again. "Not like she'd ever look twice at a guy like me," he told Jax.

Fuck, Jax thought. "Promise you won't touch."

"You know me, Jax, I'm not going to take advantage of a girl. No matter how old she is."

"I know that, my brother. I do know that." The two men went back to work.

Abel would be coming home that night. Jax could hardly wait. He hadn't talked to Tara since the last fight. She had just expected him to apologize, side with her, and tell his mother off. He couldn't do any of that. And when he'd told her that. She'd told him that he'd picked the Club and his Mother over her for the last time. What kind of bullshit was that? Jax wasn't going to apologize when he didn't feel like he was in the wrong. He'd done that enough in the past. And, he couldn't side with her. Not now that he knew The Flock, and knew their secrets. And he certainly couldn't tell his mother off when he was proud of her for standing by them; for wanting to make five young lives better.

Jax knew his mother thought Tara would come crawling back in a few days, but… he didn't think he could take her back. Not with everything he knew now. She was too dangerous.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Angel coming up, wrapping her arms around his waist, and hugging him. He looked down at her, a question in his eyes.

"If you want her back, we can leave," she told him earnestly. "We don't want you hurt because of us."

Sometimes he forgot that thinking hard on something was like a loud broadcast to the little girl. "It's fine."

"But…"

"Angel," he told her patiently, hugging her back. His mom had told them that The Flock rarely had physical affection other than what they gave each other. "It's all fine. You all are right where you belong, Sweetheart."

"Thank you," she whispered, and then ran off towards the back where the others went.

9898989 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my soul and a shih tzu. I make no money from either of these fandoms.

99898989

That night they were at Jax's house, and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Abel had been passed around, and was now snoozing in his bassinet, a little blue SAMCRO beanie on his head. Gemma had managed to get all of The Flock into actual clothing that wasn't ripped up, promising them they wouldn't need their wings that night. So, both boys wore jeans, SAMCRO shirts, and black leather jackets his mother had gotten them, Angel wore a dress and sandals, Nudge had her own fashion sense so she'd dressed herself in a long dress, and boots, and Gemma had dress Max in skinny jeans, Harley boots, and a dressy dark green shirt, that clung to her torso.

Jax found it funny, Gemma kept trying to get Max to hold Abel, but the girl wasn't having any part of it. Her eyes kept opening wide in fear every time Gemma looked at her. She'd told Gemma she'd never held anything living that small before, and had refused. The girl had raised Angel and Gazzy since they were two, but she was terrified of a baby.

Of course, the night couldn't continue in a happy mood. Tara showed up. Drunk.

"So, looks like everyone is having a GREAT time here tonight," she slurred.

"Tara, what're you doing here?" Jax had asked tiredly.

"That anxious to get rid of me, Jackson," she had smiled bitterly.

"Tara, you're the one who chose to end our relationship," he reminded her. The entire party seemed to be watching every minute of the interaction. Jax was grateful to see Donna taking her and Opie's two kids, and Gazzy and Angel from the room. Opie's kids and the two Flock kids were having a great time together. Opie and Donna had of course been let in on the secrets. Now Donna was mothering them as much as Gemma was. "I just agreed to it."

"That easy?"

He should not have to deal with this bullshit, he thought. She fucking breaks up with him, and then acts like it was all his decision. "Yeah I guess so." He heard Abel crying in the background. His mother was standing next to him, holding his hand as if to give him strength. And he had to admit, he appreciated it. His history with Tara was coming to an end, and yes, it was painful, but so was life. Abel was still crying, and Jax knew he needed to get to his son. What got his immediate attention though was the sudden quieting of his son.

Jax turned away from Tara and looked at the back of the room at the bassinet. Max had picked up Abel, who was staring at her in wonder as she smiled down at him. As he watched his son raised a chubby fist, towards the blonde's face, and she leaned in and kissed it. Abel smiled and giggled. Jax felt something clench and release inside.

"Oh my god," Gemma breathed out.

"Who is this?" Tara was loud as she stumbled closer.

Sensing she was being looked at, Max looked over at the group, meeting Jax's gaze with her moss green eyes. "He, uh, he was crying," she explained quietly. She hoped she hadn't done wrong by picking him up.

He nodded. He could feel the guilt oozing off of the girl. Like she'd done something wrong and thought she'd get in trouble. "That's fine, Darlin'." He managed, suddenly finding his mouth dry, and he smiled at her warmly.

Max sent him a beaming smile, and there was that clenching again, and then turned her attention back to the little baby she was holding. She'd been terrified of holding him all night. He was so small… what if she HURT him? But it was easy, holding him, and kissing his little hand, and he'd smiled and laughed. She heard the loud lady again, and looked up again.

"I said, Who Is This?" Tara snapped out.

Max could smell the alcohol from where she stood. She chose not to say anything to the woman. Gemma could tell her, or Jax, or one of the other Sons. She chose to focus on Abel. "Hello, Abel," she spoke softly.

"She's a friend, Tara," Jax turned his attention back to his ex. "A friend who was invited tonight, unlike you." He heard Bobby offering to take Tara home. "Let Bobby take you home. You don't want to drive drunk and get stopped, or get into an accident."

"She's why you don't care, isn't she?" Tara accused.

Jax's eyes flickered to make sure Max wasn't listening. "She has nothing to do with us, or with there being no us, Tara. You're drunk, and paranoid, and you're going to feel stupid tomorrow. Now, let Bobby take you home. We're done talking. We have nothing left to say."

Max was talking to Abel. "You're the very first baby I've ever seen or held." He smiled and giggled again. She looked up as she realized the confrontation with the woman was over, and Gemma had come over. "Gemma, he's so amazing," the wonder in her voice brought a smile to Gemma's face.

"He is at that," she agreed, staring down at her grandson.

Max giggled, startling Gemma who had never heard Max giggle before. She'd heard the younger woman laugh, but nothing as carefree as a giggle. "Look, he likes me," Max told the older woman as Abel gazing adoringly up at the blonde. Max was doing a natural rocking motion, moving from side to side slightly.

"You should go into his nursery and rock him," Gemma suggested. "Babies like to be rocked."

Max nodded, and went into Abel's nursery. She didn't see Jax and Gemma stand and watch her from the doorway. "I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she told the baby. "And look at your beautiful room, Abel. They made it especially for you. They all love you. I love you too, isn't that strange? I haven't loved that many people before…. Well, I guess until recently. Would you like to hear a story?" Max sat down in the rocking chair and began to gently rock. "There was once a little girl named Max, she picked her own name, because she was never given one, and she lived in a silver cage. Every day she was visited by a man named Jeb, and every day she got to see the people who would become her family. Other children, Max's age or younger… but none as young as you. Max wouldn't have been able to take care of a little baby. One day, Jeb came, and opened the silver cage, picking Max up into his arms, and carrying her out into the night. He put her into the backseat of a big, black, car… there was a boy next to her, his name was Fang. And he held Max's hand the entire time they were in that dark car. There were four other children in the car as well. Max knew them all; Iggy, and Nudge, and Angel and Gazzy. Her family; she wasn't alone anymore. She had family that was just like her. Jeb began driving, and bright lights flashed on, filling the car with light. It scared Max, but she trusted Jeb, and Fang held her hand, so she knew she was safe. Jeb drove them for days. Drove them through towns and the desert. And finally into the mountains."

Jax looked at his mother and saw her crying. He kissed her forehead before walking into the room. Max looked up at him with that dazzling smile. "How's my Little Man doin'?"

"He's asleep again," she told him quietly.

"You handled him like a pro, Darlin'."

"Jax," she began, not looking at him. "Are we causing problems for you… by being here, as in being here in Charming?"

"No," he told her. "Just like I told Angel today. You all are right where you belong."

She nodded.

"So, I need to talk to you about something." He began.

"Is it about Juice liking Nudge," she asked, and looked up at him smiling a little bit.

Jax looked startled. "Yeah, actually."

She nodded. "I've known about that for a while. She likes him too. Blushes every time Iggy mentions the word 'juice', which he does quite often and on purpose. I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but keeping secrets in our group is pretty much impossible." Her tone was matter of fact. "It worries me. Not his age, or anything silly like that," she told him.

He was surprised she thought the age thing was silly.

"I don't think he would do anything inappropriate. If he did, I'd fly him up into the air, and drop him."

He blinked at the promise in her tone.

"No, it's just, Nudge has been mine to protect for a long time. And handing that responsibility off to someone else isn't easy. And, I don't know how to protect her heart." She told him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We've never had to worry about these things before. Our hearts were never at risk. It was only the six of us. We don't know how to flirt, or… well, Fang knew how to flirt, Iggy too I guess, but, the rest of us, it's like something you read about in a book, but never actually deal with in your own life." She focused back on Jax. "I want them to have everything. I want them to find someone who touches their heart. They deserve so much more than I've been able to give to them… until Gemma came along." She looked away again. "We never had anyone like Gemma in our lives before. Never really had anyone like you and the others."

He was kneeling down so she could talk to him, and her face was so earnest. "You're not alone anymore, Max. Because you do have us, and you have Gemma. We'll make sure you're protected. Everything is going to work out fine. Better than."

"Do you want Abel back?" she asked.

"We should probably lay him down," Jax murmured. He watched as the slip of a woman stood gracefully from the rocking chair, and took Abel to his crib. She was so gentle with him.

When she stood at the crib, hands on the railing, she smiled. "I think I like babies."

989899

 _Max was dreaming. She knew she was. She stood on the porch of their house in the mountains. The house that had been destroyed. Fang stood next to her and they both stared at the mountain peaks in the distance._

" _I forgot how beautiful it was up here," she murmured._

" _Definitely simpler times," he responded._

" _I didn't think I'd see you again," she told him honestly._

 _He scoffed, "As if I'd let death keep me from visiting my family." Then he shrugged, "I guess if you take as much shit as we did, you get a few perks in the afterlife."_

" _I held a baby, Fang," she told him, pure wonder in her voice. "It was incredible."_

 _Fang was nodding. "He's a cute kid all right."_

 _They were quiet again._

" _Look, Maxie, there are some things I need to pass on to you before you wake up."_

 _It was her turn to nod, and she turned her full attention onto him._

" _That woman, the drunk woman at the party, watch out for her. She doesn't like that she's lost the VP. And she's one of those that thinks that what she knows is best for everyone. Be careful of her."_

" _I feel bad. I feel like we split up Jax's relationship," Max murmured._

" _Nah," Fang waved her off. "Events put into motion heralded the end of that fiasco. Be careful of the Nords," he went back to his warnings. "You stopped them before they could really hurt Gemma, and they don't like people interfering with their plans. Also, there's a Detective Stahl at the police station, she is with the ATF, and she's a big threat. This might be a situation where you use Angel's abilities. I know you don't like to do that, but… she's a huge danger to the Club."_

 _Max nodded slowly. "Okay."_

" _Don't forget there are Erasers out there. Always looking. The School is determined to get you all back. You all were its most successful test subjects." Fang cleared his  
throat. "This is the… awkward part. We both know, that growing up, we never knew all of the abilities or side effects we would gain or suffer due to the experiments."_

 _Max's heart began thumping painfully in her chest._

" _You're all evolving. In doing so it might have some effects on others around you. Oh, it won't change them into Flock, but it's almost like a chemical reaction."_

" _What are you talking about, Fang?" Max was slightly annoyed at him for beating around the bush._

 _He sighed. "Some birds mate for life. Your bodies are going through a change, a physical change. And when you find your mates, your bodies will know. It's like a mating imperative… I don't think I'm explaining this right."_

 _She blinked at him in disbelief._

" _You're already seeing it," Fang said softly._

" _Juice and Nudge," she murmured._

 _He nodded._

" _What does it mean?" she asked, a little bit frightened._

" _There are a lot of great things to it. When it happens, they'll make each other happy. He'll protect her to the death. They'll stay true to each other. Unlike a lot human males, he won't go off looking elsewhere."_

" _And the bad?"_

" _If they fight it, it'll hurt. They'll get sick. Weak."_

" _Is this like some soul mate bullshit, because you know I don't believe in that crap," she snapped._

 _He chuckled, "Nah, no soul mate crap," he promised. "It's just your body's way of finding a suitable mate. Thing is, once it does, it stops looking."_

" _So, that's it? Our bodies find someone, says, hey this one's good, and it's done? No further choices?"_

" _Not exactly. Your body wouldn't just pick anyone. It will pick the person who is most suitable to you specifically. And that person would be attracted to you. No attraction, no mate."_

" _What about the other person, the human mate? Do they get a choice?" her voice was trembling somewhat._

" _Max…"_

" _Do they," she stared at him hard._

" _Yes," he said quietly._

 _She nodded. "Okay then."_

" _Max, when it happens, you can't fight it," he stressed._

" _But I can, as long as I don't do anything that would make that person pay me any mind."_

" _You'll get sick…"_

" _You don't get it, do you?" her words were filled with unshed tears. "It could work for the others, but not for ME." Max turned and looked at Fang and saw that he was upset and worried. "I was not born, Fang. I was made in that school. The rest of you were BORN human, and altered. I'm a freak." She gritted the words out._

" _Stop," he snapped._

" _No, you listen," Max faced him, trembling. "I can't ever have a mate. I can't ever have children. I will NOT do that to another person. We don't even know if I could have children, but if I did, we don't know what they would turn out to be. And I cannot tell anyone about what I am. The mutations already set us apart. Knowing that I wasn't born…. That I was a freak… I promise, I will do my best to help the others."_

 _Fang had tears in his eyes. He never knew she'd felt that way. It explained why she'd constantly pushed him away._

" _If you were going to come bearing shit news, the least you could have done was bring chocolate chip cookies." She whispered._

98989898 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my soul and a shih tzu. I make no money from either of these fandoms.

989898989

Max woke up agitated. She had to give the others the news. She did not think it would go over well. The only one who wouldn't care would be Gazzy, she thought, and that would be because he couldn't even imagine a point in the future where he would have a girlfriend. She got dressed, and skipped breakfast. There was no way she could think about eating. Everything was quiet on the lot. It was only just past four in the morning. Max wished that they were still in the mountains. There they had been isolated. They could fly. They could teach the little ones how to fly. She could fly as high as she could go before feeling the pull bringing her back to earth. For one second she wanted to pretend that her dream of Fang had been just that, a dream, but she'd had true vision before. It's what led them to New York. Max could not let her family continue to grow without knowing the new rules. Because that's what these were. New rules on how to live. New rules on how to interact with other people. Or to not interact. It all made her want to run away. But she'd never run before. Too many people depended on her.

Max paced up and down the lot, thinking things through and making plans. She would tell the others once they were all up; tell them all at once. Then some decisions needed to be made. Did they stay in Charming? Did they leave? Did the other four stay in Charming with Gemma, and she leave? No matter what, she would order them to keep silent. They couldn't tell Gemma or the Sons about this. Max didn't know how that would affect Juice and Nudge. Fang had agreed that it was happening. Maybe… maybe if he chose Nudge, chose to be her mate, then they would tell him, but then he couldn't tell anyone. Would that break any oaths he'd taken to the Sons? Maybe she could question Jax a little bit, and be very careful about not giving any information, while getting it. Tricky.

Max ran her hands through her hair for the millionth time. She wanted to pull it out. She wanted to hide in a corner.

"What are you doing?"

Max turned to see Angel looking at her. "Don't read my thoughts," she blurted.

Angel nodded. "Okay, they were really fast and darting around a lot, so I didn't really see anything."

"Thank you."

"Did you have another Fang dream?" the little girl asked. Max nodded. "I wish he'd visit me."

"He actually told me that there's something you need to help with," Max told the young girl. "It's using your ultra-special gift that we only pull out in case of emergency."

Angel's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really. It will help our new friends."

Angel smiled. "Good. Definitely a good cause then. I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat, do you want to come?"

"No. I'm not hungry." Max answered. "But, Angel, when the other three are up, I need to talk to all four of you, okay?"

"Okay, Max."

Max felt her throat clench as she watched the little girl run into the clubhouse. She squatted, and put her head in her hands. It was wearing on her, being the one to always give the bad news. But this would be her life. And she'd known that for a long time. Her life would be taking care of the rest of her Flock as they found their own way in life, as they started their own families. And in the end, she'd be alone, because she'd been bred to be one of a kind. There was no one for her. Maybe that's why Ari's taunting, and jeers had always affected her so strongly. Because he'd been telling the truth, and everyone knew the truth hurt.

989898

Jax had come into work early. The babysitter who watched Opie's kids was going to be watching Abel as well. Now he and Opie pulled into the lot, and Opie pointed over to where Max was pacing. She was completely out of it, and he was fairly certain she had no idea they'd even pulled in.

"That looks awful serious," Opie murmured as they walked to the garage doors.

"Yeah it does." Jax agreed. He wondered if he should talk to her, ask her if she was okay. He'd feel stupid if he asked that though, because from the way she held her body, to the tension in her face, it was obvious that no, she was not okay. Maybe he should get his mom.

The other Sons were coming out, most thinking to get a smoke in before beginning work. Everyone noticed Max, and everyone noticed something was off.

Jax felt relief when the clubhouse door opened and the other four of the Flock moved towards Max. They normally cheered each other right up. But then he saw Max stop walking, and watch her family walking towards her with dread on her face.

98989989

Max watched her family come. They all looked grim. They knew she had something important to say. The five of them moved away from the garages. They could still be seen, but their voices were only a quiet murmur. The words couldn't be made out. Not by normal humans at least. And so, once they were all standing in a circle, and the others were looking at her, Max began to explain her dream, and what Fang had to say.

989898989

It was Iggy that drew the Sons' attentions. He started walking in a circle, hands on his head as if protecting himself, and he was saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Both of the younger kids were staring at Max in some confusion, and Nudge stood perfectly still, her face an ashen color, and even from where they were they could see the tears.

989898989

"But… does that mean that whoever my mate is won't really like me? Won't really love me? It'll just be an instinct?" Nudge whimpered. "It will be forced on them."

"No, Nudge, whoever you end up with will love you. They will. And it won't force them. They can choose to ignore it."

"I can't, Max, I can't," Iggy let out a keening noise. "I'm altered and I'm BLIND. What if whatever those bastards did to me would affect any children I had? No, no no no no  
no."

"But… we can't ignore it," Angel said quietly. "I mean, Fang told you if you ignored it you would get sick. If he or she ignored it, would that allow us to move on, or would we still get sick?"

"Will it kill us?" Gazzy asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Max admitted. "I don't think Fang knew. I can't imagine it killing us." She did not tell them her feelings about a mate for herself. They didn't need that extra burden. It was her job to help THEM through this, not the other way around.

Iggy sat down heavily in the dirt, his normal cheerful countenance wiped away. "The Institute, the gift that keeps on giving," he said bitterly.

"This means I might have to go on a few flights," she told them. "If I could possibly get a hold of material that could give us more information…" and it would keep her away from people. Can't bond if you don't meet anyone.

"Alone? You can't go alone," Nudge argued.

"It wouldn't be like the rescue mission for Angel," she promised. "And you'd all be safe here, with Gemma and the guys watching over you. It would mean I wasn't distracted."

All four started protesting. Loudly.

Max held up a hand, "Stop! We'll talk about it later, okay? But… I don't want us to tell anyone else about this. Not Gemma, or Tig, or Opie's kids, No one."

They all nodded in agreement. "Just something else to set us apart." Nudge murmured. "I think I'm going to go work on that skirt I've been sewing." The teen turned and headed into the clubhouse, her head down.

"I think I'll go lay down," Gazzy said.

"Yeah, me too," Iggy agreed, and they followed Nudge.

It wasn't until they were gone that Angel spoke. "You didn't mention you."

Max jolted. "What?" she tried to play dumb.

Angel knew what she was doing and ignored it. "You didn't mention YOU, Max. You mentioned helping us find our mates, but nothing about you." Angel looked at the woman who was both older sister and mother to her. "You don't think you'll find anyone, do you? And then, even if you did, you don't think you deserve it."

Angel was too wise for her age, Max thought. "Please don't tell the others about this."

"Unless it was detrimental, I won't." Angel was quiet for a moment. "That's the real reason you want to go on these flights… sure, finding more information would be good but…"

"I can't find a mate if there isn't anyone around," Max admitted.

"When do you think you'll take your first flight?" Angel tried to keep her voice from trembling, and will any tears away.

Max shrugged. "A couple days. Maybe Monday."

"What're you going to tell Gemma?"

"That we need more information. I'm the only one who can get it."

9898989

Jax and the Sons had watched three of the Flock go into the clubhouse. The air of unhappiness and anxiety swirled around them, and was almost a physical presence. Not one of them looked at the men. And now Jax watched as Max and Angel had a very serious conversation. It gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something very 'NOT GOOD' was happening. Finally, Angel hugged Max tightly, and walked into the clubhouse. Max turned and stared at the woods. "Everything okay," he asked, walking over to join her.

She gave him a halfhearted smile. "Sure. Just… figuring out stuff." Then she thought about what she wanted to ask him. "Jax, when you take your oath as a Son of Anarchy, does that mean that you tell your brothers, or your club, everything?"

Jax shrugged, "Pretty much. I mean, supposedly we're not supposed to be keeping secrets. Part of the whole brotherhood aspect."

"So," she searched for the words she wanted to use. "What if your brother was going through something, something extremely personal, and it was something he shouldn't tell the other brothers?"

Jax frowned. "Darlin', I'm sure we all have our secrets, but if it had a major impact on the man, and he was a Son, then I would say he would need to tell us."

She nodded slightly, and blew out a breath. "Okay."

"Is there something wrong? Is someone in trouble? Do you need help?"

She gave a sardonic little laugh. "Nothing anyone can help me with. Thanks for asking." Max wouldn't meet his gaze. "Do you know what time Gemma is going to be in today? There's something I need to talk to her about."

"Should be within the next hour I would think."

Now Max did meet his eyes. "The kids aren't getting under foot, right? We aren't getting in the way? They're not aggravating anyone?"

Jax was starting to get anxious. "Of course not. Ma bringing you all back here has been one of the best things to happen to the Club. You all settled us in a way I never would have expected."

"Good," she nodded again. "That's good."

"Max," he spoke softly. "What is going on? Why was everyone upset?"

She didn't want to lie to him, but she was too scared to tell him the truth. So, she'd go with a half-truth. "I have to go away for a few days. They're upset and worried. I just, the only time I left them alone was when Fang and I went to get Angel back. And that was when Ari went after the others looking for me. That was when the house blew up. I know you all will look after them, it's just I want to know that it isn't being pushed on you. And they're worried, because when I went out before, I had Fang, and even with Fang I got shot. It'll be fine," she said, letting out a breath.

"What do you mean you have to go away?" he asked, a severe frown on his face.

"There are things we need to know. More important than we thought. We NEED information. I'm the only one capable of getting it. Iggy has great instincts, but in a fight, he could get hurt easily. Nudge is getting stronger and faster every day, but she's not as strong or as fast as me. And the twins are still learning. They only do short flights."

"Doesn't sound safe," he murmured.

"Probably isn't. The School isn't a safe place, neither is anyone who works for them. But this isn't something we can use guesswork on."

"What do you need to know?"

Her face closed up, and she shook her head. "I can't say. But, it's for them," she motioned to the Clubhouse where her family was. "All of it is for them. Thank you for talking to me." Then she turned and walked away.

"Stubborn, isn't she?"

Jax turned to see a young guy, maybe Max's age, standing next to him. He was a good looking kid, and wore baggy, black cargo pants, and a sleeveless black hoodie. He had  
his hands in his pockets. Same style of dress as The Flock

"There are tons of great adjectives I could use; beautiful, clever, smart, funny, protective, tough, fierce, giving, sacrificing, but she's also the most stubborn-ass person I ever knew," the guy shot a half smile to Jax. "I wanted to meet you. Wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off, but ta da."

"Who are you?" Jax asked, confused.

The kid smiled broadly now. "I can't believe they haven't brought out a damned picture! Not sure if I should be offended or not." He turned fully to face Jax. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fang, sixth, and deceased, member of The Flock."

Jax blinked at him.

The kid chuckled. "I know, almost like a movie moment, right? I see dead people, and all that. But you really don't. I'm a special case. As I told Maxie, go through as much shit and pain as we did, and I guess you get a few perks when you're gone." Fang sobered. "Thank you for taking care of my family, man. Maxie, she'll never admit it, but she gets so tired. That bone-deep tired that doesn't get fixed with sleep. It's a constant struggle. Being made to act parent and protector to five other kids, some her own age and the others not that much younger. Always hoping the man she loved as a father would come back one day, and that he wouldn't just abandon us all out there. Having to accept it was all a trick. We were never rescued. And he left because it was time, not to protect us. Dealing with all the changes those bastards made to our bodies. New shit coming up constantly that we had to try to figure out on our own. Maxie is brave and strong and wonderful, and she's terrified. I had to give her, well, I didn't think it was terribly bad, but I guess knowing her I should have, but I had to give her new information on the mutations, and now she's running scared. Running away."

'You told her something… this thing that has all of them upset?" Jax seriously couldn't believe he was talking to a dead kid.

"Yeah, and Max did not see the plus side. Instead, she focused on what she thinks she is, not who she actually is. Explains a lot actually. Every time I thought I'd get close,  
and she'd pull away. Every time we were almost there, and she ran, or used her anger to push me back. Maxie is everything a person should be; easy to love, but so scared she doesn't deserve it… and I just didn't recognize that."

Kid looked sad, Jax realized. Then he remembered Iggy saying that something would, could, should have happened for Max and Fang, but too late now. "What'd you tell her?"

"Can't tell you specifics, but… look, this deals with their happiness… their futures… Hers too. Maybe I was her future at one point. Don't know. Can't dwell now, that would be pointless. I'm dead, she's living. She deserves an amazing future… Max is different than the rest of us… so she doesn't think she deserves that happiness. Doesn't deserve a future. My family, they're going to need help making her see, and understand that. They all deserve a happy ending like in those stupid fairy books that Jeb left behind?" Fang swallowed back emotion. "I really like your mom, Jax Teller. It would have been awesome to know her. And, I think I like you too. Didn't think I was going to. But I can see why it went this way." And then the kid was gone.

989898989


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my soul and a shih tzu. I make no money from either of these fandoms.

9989899

"What do you mean you have to go away for a few days?" Gemma asked.

Max had explained that she'd be leaving Monday, and would be gone for a few days. "I dreamt of Fang again. It was True Vision. We need more information about what's happening in our bodies. How it will affect us, and those around us."

Gemma leaned forward and took Max's hands into her own. "Talk to me, Max. That's why I'm here. I need to be here for you. I won't push you away."

Max didn't know what it was about talking with Gemma, but the other woman made her want to tell her everything. Not that she would, but maybe some. "We have to find a mate," she said softly. "And we're like Bald Eagles, we mate for life. Obviously we can't mate with each other, so it will be a human. Fang couldn't give me too much information, and what he could give me, wasn't very clear. He said weird things that don't make a lot of sense to me. We need this information."

"I'm worried. No, I'm scared for you," Gemma admitted. "Going in there by yourself. You had a lot of backup last time."

"Yes, but I think you understand why I can't take the others."

Gemma nodded. "I do. Doesn't mean I don't want to ground you and send you to your room so you can't leave."

Max gave her a brilliant smile, tears in her eyes. "That you would think so highly of me means a lot."

"Okay, so you leave Monday, and will be gone for a few days. If you aren't going to be back in a few days, but you aren't in trouble, I want you to call us. We'll send a burner  
phone with you."

9898989

Jax was anxious. He'd been anxious since Max had left Charming on Monday; it was like this gnawing in his gut that just got worse. It was now Saturday. No Max, no phone call. The kids were worried, Angel and Nudge walking around like ghosts, Iggy seemed to find comfort in taking inventory of the kitchens and first aid cabinet, and Gazzy was making a bomb. His mom was flipping out. He knew she was wondering if they should send someone out to look for her.

They were sitting down to eat breakfast, The Flock, him, his mom, Opie, and Juice, when Angel jerked upright and screamed, a horrified look on her face. Then she called out, "MAX," and she got up and raced from the table.

Everyone followed her as she ran from The Clubhouse, heading to the parking lot. A small SUV with Utah plates was pulling in. A Hispanic woman in her late thirties to early forties got out of the car hurrying towards them. Jax could see another girl, late teens, in the backseat.

"Max?" Angel asked the woman anxiously.

The older woman ran a trembling hand over Angel's hair. "She lives, Mija. You must be Angel. I'm Dr. Valencia Martinez, I'm a veterinarian in Utah. Max saved my daughter about a year ago. When she was in trouble this time, she found her way to us. She is very sick."

Gemma was already rushing to the car. "What's wrong with her?"

Valencia shook her head. "I don't understand all of it. She brought papers with her. Those damned scientists were playing God without any thought to what it would do to these children." She had the door open, "Ella, get out, Honey, we're going to get Max out."

The pretty teen girl had tears in her eyes. "She keeps talking in her sleep," she told everyone. "She keeps saying, 'no, no, not him, don't let it be him'. And she says 'destroy everything', and she says names. Gemma, Ari, Jeb, and Jax."

Jax had passed his mother who was staring in the car. "What the fuck happened to her?" he ground out. She looked like she'd been beaten. Her accelerated healing should have kicked in, like it did with her arrow wound.

"I don't know," Valencia looked extremely worried. "She healed so fast before. Be careful, she has been vomiting."

She seemed to settle when Jax picked her up and began moving to the Clubhouse. She felt like she weighed next to nothing.

Gemma looked at the other woman. "Was she able to tell you anything about us?"

"I know that you are a Motorcycle Club. My late husband was Devil's Tribe," she told Gemma.

Gemma relaxed. Devil's Tribe meant nothing in the Club or about its members would shock the doctor. "Why don't you ladies come inside?"

9898989

Jax moved through the dorms to Max's room. Angel opened the door for him. All of The Flock was following him.

Max trembled on the bed. "NO! Fang, no! It can't be him! Don't let it be him!"

Angel had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Max's facial expressions changed, "Ari NO! Please no…no. Can't do this," the panic was back. "Destroy all we have. Jax," she sobbed out.

Jax leaned in wiping her hair off her perspiring face. "It's alright, Darlin', everything's going to be okay." She was shivering, so he took off his flannel and laid it on top of her.

Max settled some.

"Oh no," Angel's voice was filled with horror.

"Angel?" Iggy questioned. "You know what's going on?"

Angel's breathing sped up.

"You do," Nudge was shocked. "Does this have to do with the information she was finding? And the long talk you both had after we went in?"

"Her keeping everything close to the vest?" Iggy added.

"Tell us Angel," Gazzy looked at his sister. "She's our family."

Angel whimpered. "I don't know what to do," she said, her voice distressed. "She didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to tell everyone. But, if what I think happened, did happen…"

"Angel," Jax spoke softly and saw her flinch. "You aren't in trouble, but Max is really sick. You need to tell us everything you know. Maybe between that and reading the papers she found, that'll help us to help her."

Angel looked at Max's face. Max would forgive her, right? Suddenly she heard Fang's voice in her head, 'She'll always forgive you, Angel. Right now you have to do what's best for Max, even if that means spilling secrets. Love you, kid.' Just hearing him made her feel so much better. "Not in here," she said quietly, looking at Max.

Max had stopped sweating, and seemed to be resting peacefully.

The group made their way to the lounge where Gemma had made coffee for Valencia and Ella. "Valencia was just about to tell about these papers," Gemma told them.

"I think Angel has a few things to tell us first," Jax said.

Everyone sat, including the Sons that were in the building; Jax, Clay, Juice, Kozik, Happy, Chibs, and Tig. Angel took a moment, took a deep breath, and began. "Max gets visions. Like I can hear people think, or I can talk to people in their minds. Like Iggy's instincts, or Gazzy's bomb making abilities, or Nudge's know-how with clothes. When we were brought to The School, we were babies. We don't know what they did, besides knowing we had surgeries. They changed us biologically, chemically, fundamentally. Max's last vision was Fang. He told her to watch out for a couple things. These, people. He told her these people could be dangerous to The Flock." She just knew they were going to ask her for names eventually. "Some of our modifications, and please keep in mind we were kept in the dark, we don't know everything they did, we don't know what's coming; well, these modifications are coming online. Once we reach a certain age, our bodies, our entities because I feel like our souls are involved no matter what others might say… our entities begin searching for a mate." Gemma had known this part, so she wasn't surprised, but the Sons were. "Not like a soul mate, but theoretically, our bodies know if someone would be a good mate, once we meet them. We'll have attraction, and a lot of other human signs of interest. Some birds mate for life, and so would we. If we are entertaining the possibility of them being a mate, but there is no mutual attraction, we move on to find another capable mate. If the attraction is mutual, that's when it gets iffy."

"Why is that?" Juice asked.

"Because no matter what those scientists say," Iggy spoke. "What if we're causing that other person to be attracted? Not like, oh she's looking especially lovely tonight,  
attraction, but like a pheromone coma. Like we were drugging them."

"We don't want to force someone to be with us," Nudge said softly, staring down at the table.

Iggy frowned, "I'm blind by whatever they did to me, who would mate with me willingly? When they don't know if their children would also be blind?"

"That's stupid," Ella told the boy. "Blind people get married all the time, and have children all the time. And they don't know if they're going to pass down some genetic screw  
you to their kids."

Iggy shook his head. "Those are very human thoughts. You don't understand. Mates look for a strong mate that can protect them. That's what my instincts are telling me."

"In our talk, when Max was telling us about this situation, I noticed something. She always said 'I will make sure you all have good mates. I will make sure you all are happy, and have good futures'." Nudge said slowly

"I was so pissed off I didn't notice," Iggy said softly.

"I was so scared," Nudge looked grief stricken. "How could we miss that?"

"Miss what?" Clay asked.

"She didn't include herself in these future talks," Jax said grimly. A lot of what Fang had said to him was starting to make sense.

"She doesn't see a happy, loving future for herself," Angel said. "Not beyond us. She doesn't think she can have one."

"Why?" Jax asked, meeting the little girl's gaze.

"Because Max isn't the same as us," it had finally clicked for Gazzy. He closed his eyes. "We were bought as babies. But Max…"

"Max was made at the lab," Iggy finished. "A test tube pregnancy in a simulated environment that kept the embryo safe. She doesn't think she's human."

"So she refuses to find a mate," Angel took over again. "She thinks she's a freak, and she won't make a human be with a freak. She doesn't think she could, or should, have children, because what would they be." Now Angel took a deeper breath, because now her siblings didn't even know Max's motives. "So she left to look for more information. And yes, she did want to find more information, but… that wasn't the biggest reason." She felt everyone's eyes on her. "She left because if she never meets anyone, then she can't fall for them and they can't fall for her."

"She put herself in danger so she wouldn't find a mate?" Tig asked.

Everyone was quiet, and Valencia cleared her throat. "I should tell you what I found in these papers," she looked directly at The Flock. "First, Nudge, and Iggy, nothing they did to you would influence the choices of mates. They either like you or they don't. All the changes are doing is making for a stronger union. If you both like each, well not you two, but if you and the potential mate like each other, and it would work, your body helps to cement those ties. So, nothing against anyone's will. It doesn't look like it kicks in until fourteen or fifteen."

"Why so young?" Gemma asked.

Valencia sighed. "Some bad news. These pendejos were going to try to breed The Flock."

"Holy fuck," Kozik murmured, and didn't look at Angel, the language police.

Jax's hands clenched into tight fists. "Who with?"

The Veterinarian flipped through the papers. "There were different subjects. Different experiments they've had a modicum of success with. Although all of the notes show that The Flock is a complete success."

"Great," Iggy muttered, "So glad that we could work out for them."

"They have one specific name down for Max," Valencia said slowly. "One of the doctor's sons."

Nudge's head whipped up so quickly it made some of the men at the table jump. "Ari."

Valencia nodded.

"Max would kill herself first," Nudge said softly "She would never willingly touch Ari. Never willingly let him touch her."

"Unless it was to kick his ass, cut him up or finally kill him," Gazzy interjected. "I can't believe he's still alive… that chemical bomb I made the last time we broke out of the School… I thought for sure he was capital d Dead."

Gemma was looking at Valencia, who was looking at the papers. "They got her again didn't they? When she went this last time?" Gemma's heart was in her throat.

"Yes. From what I could piece together on these documents before she took them, they had her two days before she escaped. She seems to have fallen from a great height. I'm surprised she lived. Very, very glad, but surprised."

"Did he touch her?" Gemma asked, scared to know the answer.

"There is bruising on her legs, some slight scraping and lacerations in other areas that concern me, but nothing completed. Perhaps he started and she managed to escape. I  
think I know why she isn't healing properly, and is so violently ill, though."

"Because it's too late," Angel interrupted the doctor. "She's already recognized a mate. She's fighting it, and it's hurting her."

"Oh God," Gemma started to think rapidly. The only men she was around were the Sons. Or the mechanics who aren't Sons.

"Will he get sick?" Nudge asked. "Say she ignores the fact that her body has recognized him as her mate, for whatever reasons, she gets sick, but will the potential mate also get sick?" Now her voice was filled with something other than just worry for Max.

"Not in the same way. His will be emotional unease. Anxiety, anger, sadness. But no physical symptoms."

Jax was silent. It was funny, now that he knew all of the facts, he could see where Fang had been telling him the entire thing the whole time. Including who Max's mate was, and why Fang would want to meet Jax.

"So, we need to figure out who Max's potential mate is," Tig said it slowly, not really making it a question.

Jax shook his head. "No we don't."

"Jax, we need…" Gemma began, not understanding her son's attitude.

"No. We don't," he repeated. "We know who Max's mate is, don't we, Angel?"

She looked up and met his eyes. Angel nodded reluctantly, "I'm fairly certain."

Gemma was about to ask who, when she saw her son's face and her mind went blank.

He gave her a half smile. "That's right, me."

"Fuckkkk," Kozik murmured, leaning back in his chair.

"Why is she so against it?" Ella asked, her gaze flickering over Jax. "I mean, he's hot and seems nice."

Angel sighed, "There are so many reasons."

"She thinks she's a freak." Iggy gave a reason.

"Jax has a baby, Max doesn't think she's good enough to raise a human baby," Nudge added.

"I bet she thinks we'll get kicked out of here," Gazzy said, just loud enough to hear, as he stared at his shoes.

"She wouldn't want to lose Gemma," Iggy gave another one.

"Max thinks we've already caused enough problems for Jax," Angel shared. "She thinks it's our fault, which really means her fault that Jax and his girl broke up. She thinks he's in love with the other lady."

"She thinks she has nothing to offer," Gemma's voice was filled with sadness. That sweet girl. She'd had to fight from day one. Had to become a parent before she could even have children. Had been isolated with only five others to grow with. She'd been shot, beaten, and now attempted rape, but still she was trying to protect others. "Why don't you and Ella stay for the evening?" Gemma suggested to Valencia. "I know it's still early, but you've driven all the way here."

"I would like to make sure Max is okay. Thank you."

9989898989

Gemma saw her son sitting on the picnic table smoking. She walked over and sat beside him. "You want to talk about it?"

Jax thought about that. He wasn't really sure that he did. "I thought I was turning into a perv. Having the hots for a girl so much younger than me."

"It's only a decade," Gemma reminded him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But with how they were raised, sometimes it seems a lot more."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Gemma asked. She was scared to find out.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you think I'm going to do? Seems like I have to prove to a girl I'm a good potential mate."

Relief flooded Gemma when she heard that. "I need to make sure that girl understands that I'm never giving her or the rest of them away."

"We'll all work on it together. Because I'm going to need the rest of the guys to support this. You damned well know some of the outsiders, people who don't know us, are going to flip out."

"Clay will talk to the boys. There was something we pushed to the side that we need to find out."

Jax thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, the threats Fang warned Max about."

989898989

Clay called for Church, and the men filed in. "First thing's first." He turned to Jax. "If you decide to be with that girl, you will probably get a bit of flak from people in town, but we, your family, have your back."

Opie nodded. Juice had been filling him in on the meeting he'd missed. "She's a sweet girl. She'd be good to Abel, Donna likes her, and I think she'd be good for you. But in the end it depends on how you feel."

"I knew I wanted her, not difficult to, but, I'm gonna need all the help I can get to prove it to her. And to prove she's what I want. She won't believe easy."

"We'll all help you with that, Brother," Kozik told Jax.

Clay smiled. "What I wanted to hear," he told Jax. "Now, we need to have Angel come in and talk to us about these threats that they've seen coming."

The door opened and the little girl walked in. She looked around curiously before seeing Clay and smiling, she moved over, and to his surprise climbed up onto his lap. This  
made all the men smile.

"You want to know who Fang said was a threat to us," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"We need to know," Jax leaned forward.

"He told Max to beware the doctor, Agent Stahl, and the Erasers. Max also thinks we should beware of the group that took Gemma." Angel took a breath. "The Erasers are  
always looking, and with Ari in charge of them, well, he has always hated Max. Agent Stahl, we know how to take care of. And the doctor, well some of that makes more sense now. He said she was angry that she was losing the VP of SAMCRO. That she would do whatever she could to create problems for Max."

Why was Jax not surprised Tara was on that list? He could imagine that one of the first things she'd do was to call CPS. She'd try to win him back, and he didn't need that shit, he had more important things to do. She would also try to figure out what Max's weaknesses were, and exploit them.

"How good are the papers with your identities on them?" Clay asked. He knew all five of their family members had forged papers; birth certificates, etc.

"They are exceptional," Angel stated. "And, if CPS comes here, and Max says it's okay, or necessary, then I will do to the CPS worker, what I'm planning for Agent Stahl."

"What are you planning for Agent Stahl?" Tig asked.

Angel looked at the men at the table. "I'm not allowed to say. I've only done it twice. If anyone is going to tell you, it will have to be Max." she cleared her throat, which sort of sounded funny coming from a ten year old. "I think you should move Max to your room here."

All of the men looked shocked. Jax managed, "I think that might scare her, don't you?"

"Your smell is helping to heal her. As soon as you put your flannel on her, she settled."

989898989898

It wasn't difficult to get Max moved into his room. The whole thing seemed… odd. Jax spent a few minutes pulling down the pictures of half-naked or completely naked chicks. He doubted she'd appreciate them. Jax couldn't figure out why this was making him nervous. He was glad he'd changed his sheets. Jesus Christ this chick had him fucked up. He took a deep breath. Okay, so, she wasn't some Crow-eater or piece of tail he'd worn out.

Seeing her lying in his bed, it was making it all real. All of this was really happening. And the thought of wooing Max, and winning her? Yes it made him nervous, but it also made his heart race in excitement. Jax sat on the edge of the bed next to Max. She wasn't tossing and turning anymore, nor was she sweating, but she was still murmuring on occasion.

"Jax," she whimpered. Max was standing in the parking lot. Jax Teller was facing her, his face stone cold. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this."

"But you did," the Jax standing across from her said. "Your ruined everything, you all have to leave, and don't come back."

Jax smoothed her hair away from her face. Listening to her, knowing what she must be dreaming. "Aw, Darlin'," he whispered.

"Please don't make them leave, please I'll go."

"Max," Jax couldn't bear it any more. "Max wake up."

Her moss green eyes fluttered open to see Jax sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying on. Reality was mixing with dream. "I didn't mean for it to happen," she choked out.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Darlin',' he told her. "I promise."

"Don't send them away."

"I won't send any of you away," he swore.

"I didn't mean to ruin everything. I'm sorry." Tears leaked from the sides of her eyes,

"Don't cry, Darlin', it breaks my heart. Don't be sorry, and don't ever think you ruined anything." The look in her eyes, and her soft, pink lips called to him, and before he could rethink the idea, Jax leaned down and gave Max a short, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, her lips were slightly open, and her eyes were half closed. He smiled at her. "I know I'm gonna have to say this to you a lot before you believe it, but I'm not upset in the slightest that I'm your mate." Jax traced his fingertips over cheekbone, to her jawline. "I'm REALLY not upset that you're my mate." He leaned down and kissed right below her ear. "None of you EVER have to leave this family. You got us for life, Darlin'," he smiled at her again.

"But Tara…"

"She was my past before I even spoke to you. We broke up because of so many reasons, none being you."

"I don't know how to be with someone," she whispered.

"Well, I'll teach you. It's you and me now. We have a lot to learn about each other. And you like Abel, right?"

Max smiled at the thought of the baby. "I love him."

"Perfect." Jax leaned down and nipped at her lips, and was pleased when she was pushing towards him, meeting him halfway. "See, you're a fast learner." 


	7. AN

Author's Note: Just a little note to say my two stories for SOA aren't going to update as fast as they have been. Count on once a week, will try for more. Swamped at work, and working a lot of over time.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my soul and a shih tzu. I make no money from anything dealing with Maximum Ride, The Flock, or The Sons of Anarchy.

98989898

Later that day Max said she felt well enough to get out of bed. Wearing a pair of pajamas that Gemma brought her, she moved slowly out to the lounge with Jax's assistance. Besides the short time he left to go get Abel, he hadn't left her side. It worried her that he might have something more important to do that he was ignoring because of her, but she didn't say anything. As soon as she walked through the doors to the large area, her eyes found Dr. Martinez and Ella.

"You brought me home?"

Valencia moved over, helping Jax to get the blonde comfortable on the couch. Jax sat on the couch, with her leaned into him, almost lying down. One of his hands running through her hair.

"Of course we did. We were both extremely worried for you." As the doctor spoke the rest of The Flock entered, all making sure to touch or hug Max before finding a place to sit. The Club Members too began finding their way inside. "When we found you, just outside the backdoor, in the small courtyard, you were very injured. What happened to you, Max? I need to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"It was the first day I left. When I got to the Institute, which is being repaired from your bomb, Gazzy, they didn't notice me at first. I overheard a doctor talking to someone over a computer about our escape from there, and New York. They were not happy. The doctor I could see was saying that the trackers in our shoulders aren't working properly. The woman on the other end of the computer sounded British, and I thought I should know her voice, but I didn't. I found my way to the labs, and started looking through papers. I heard someone coming close, and I hid."

Jax continued running his hand through her hair, his other hand just rubbing back and forth on her shoulder soothingly. He felt beyond content. His family was all around him, his mother was passing Abel onto the girl, Ella, and Max was in his arms. This mating thing was weird.

"It was Jeb," Max announced, and all of The Flock had a reaction. Iggy's face went blank, but his hands clenched. Nudge started crying silently. Angel gave a whimper, and ran to Gemma, who cuddled the girl to her. Gazzy looked broken. Tig reached out and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, as if to lend comfort or strength. "I just watched. He pulled up a file on the computer, and I could see the screen.

FLASHBACK:

Max watched Jeb typing on his computer. She couldn't figure out what the diagrams he was creating meant. What she needed was to steal all of it, and then maybe if she took her time reading through it all, she would begin to understand. Maybe Ella's mom, the lady in Utah, might understand it. They had told her she was always welcome.

Jeb left the room, and Max thought it was safe to come out of hiding. She approached the computer, unfortunately, Jeb must have forgotten something because the door opened and he entered before she could even move. He looked startled, and then pleased.

"Max! You came back," the grin on his face made her sick.

"Not because I wanted to," she told him her voice strong despite the anger and sorrow raging within.

Jeb was nodding, "Ah, I see. I wondered when we would see one of you regarding your new adaptations coming online. I thought maybe when you showed up in New York,  
that's what you were there for. Information on intercourse and procreation."

Max almost flinched at the cold, clinical voice he was speaking in.

"But no, I don't know what you were looking for, but it wasn't about any of that," Jeb continued. "How is Fang? I saw him get hit by a bullet, and was concerned."

"Fang got hit by three bullets. Fang is dead."

For a moment he frowned, but it wasn't a frown of grief, "That's a shame. He was a brilliant success in our experiments. Still, it's probably for the best seeing as it seemed like the two of you were growing too close. We wouldn't want that. You weren't meant to breed together after all. We've already selected all options.

She sneered at him. "You want to BREED us? Like animals?"

Jeb looked surprised at her outburst, "Well of course. You are part avian, and we want to see if what modifications we've made to you and the other tests subjects chosen as potential mates will carry on genetically."

"We will NOT be your lab rats any longer," she spit at him.

"I'm sorry Max, but you won't have much of a choice." He told her and then she felt a sting in her thigh. Looking down she saw a dart, and looking back at Jeb, she saw he was hiding a small dart gun in his hand, hidden in the folds of his white lab coat.

"You Bastard," she gasped before passing out.

When she came to she was attached to the wall by her arms with black nylon straps. She tugged, checking the give on the bindings.

"That's not gonna work," his voice came from a dark shadow in the room, and it froze her blood. "You're surprised to see me, aren't you? Thought I died in the boy's little  
explosion. Almost, but I pulled through." Ari came into the light, and Max almost gasped at the new scarring on the left side of his face. "You've managed to disfigure me on both sides of my face now, Max." his tone was menacing.

"Both you did to yourself," she told him. She was feeling very ill. She thought it must be the drugs Jeb had knocked her out with. "You were trying to stab me with scissors, and you brought us here unwilling."

Ari chuckled and moved closer. "Doesn't really matter I guess. After all, you're back, and I'm getting what I want. Win, win."

END FLASHBACK:

"He beat me," Max continued on with the tale, quietly. "And it hurt, but I also noticed that underlying pain and sickness, and it clicked in my head. I had a mate, and running had made me ill, and on top of that Ari are was going to kill me. Except, he wasn't going to kill me. Jeb had chosen Ari to be my mate. He said it was to make up for all the pain his boy had suffered. As if he'd ever cared for Ari."

Max looked up into Jax's blue eyes. His eyes were kind, gentle, but she could also see ruthlessness. Not directed at her though. He smiled down at her, and ran his fingertips through her hair, never stopping.

"I was badly beaten, and I remember Ari coming in and trying to kiss me, but I bit him. That made him hit me across the face. He started ripping at my clothes, gripping my body and making it hurt. I fought him, and he bruised my thighs trying to pull my legs apart. He has these claws… and he TOUCHED me nd scratched me. I don't know how, but I managed to break the straps in my struggle. That surprised him, and he fell backwards; he'd been taking off his pants, and it tripped him up." She said softly, not looking at anyone now. "There was a lamp in the room, the kind they use in surgery rooms, and I grabbed it and swung it at him, knocking him out. I rushed through the room finding as much paper information that I could, and I stuck it in my pants. Ari was coming awake, but the door was locked. I was feeling like giving up, I never searched his body for the key. As he woke up, I did the only thing I could do; I broke the window and jumped out. I was too injured and sick for my wings to work well, and they barely carried me, smashing me into the ground. But I shook of the pain and made my way to the closest spot. Utah. I knew the doctor could try to help me. I don't remember much after that."

Valencia took over the story, telling Max everything that had happened from the time they found her, to bringing her there, and to deciphering her paperwork. Max hated that everyone knew what she was, but she wasn't angry with Angel. She could imagine how she looked like death when Valencia and Ella had brought her back. She would have told everyone everything too.

Max didn't want to think about it anymore. Jax took her back to his room so that Valencia could check her over, and the doctor seemed pleased that Max was healing much  
faster now. Then Max was once more being moved to the lounge. It was getting easier to move.

"May I hold Abel," she asked Jax shyly.

He smiled at her, still caressing her, and Ella moved over to hand the baby to Max, "Girl, you lucked out, your mate is hot, and this baby is adorable." The brunette teased.

Max blushed. She forgot how blunt Ella could be. But then Abel was in her arms, and he was smiling up at her. "Do you think he remembers me from before?"

"Yep," was all Jax managed.

Ella turned and looked at Iggy, "Come on, Birdboy, show me around this place."

Iggy looked startled, and Angel giggled. "Birdboy?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Think of it as a term of affection." Then she was pulling him out of the lounge.

"Baby Girl, I hope you got all of the information you wanted, because you are not going out there like that again," Gemma told her sternly. Then tears formed in her eyes. "I  
thought we'd lost you, Max. I couldn't stand that. You are more than the girl who saved me, Sweetheart, you're one of MINE, with or without the mate tag that you and my son have. Do you understand?"

"I do." Max responded. "I'm sorry I worried you, Gemma. I was so scared. I could feel the attachment beginning, and I was terrified I would ruin everything, and I thought if I left, if I got a way, then it would stop. And it would give Jax a chance to win his Tara back. I thought he was in love with her, and I couldn't stand myself for getting in the way of that."

Before Jax, of Gemma could respond to that, the door to the Clubhouse opened, and Clay came in into the room with a woman who was chatting amicably with him.

"Wow, from what we were told this place was gloomy, dark, smelled like alcohol and vomit, and was filled in undesirables… whatever that means," the lady smiled.

Since The Flock had made their home there, the place had changed. So had the people to an extent. There were no more hang arounds, Crow-eaters, or other women looking to make a biker's dreams come true. The place was clean, smelled good, and all the liquor had been locked up. Tig was always laughing about a bunch of kids domesticating the Sons of Anarchy. But to a point he was right, and when other clubs came to visit, they left a little changed as well.

"Did you say someone called you?" Gemma asked.

The woman nodded. "We get nuisance calls all the time. We check every call out, but we find that around here, a lot of the time it's just that someone made someone else angry."

"That's horrible that people waste your time like that," Gemma said calmly, but inside she was seething. She knew who had called Child Services.

Jax was furious. Fucking Tara, sticking her fucking nose into his business.

"Oh honey!" the CPS worker caught sight of Jax, Max, and Abel on the sofa. "What happened?"

"An ex-boyfriend beat me up when he found out I was dating someone else," her eyes automatically went to Jax.

"That's horrible. I hope you called the police."

"It was in Nevada."

"Whose baby?"

"He's mine," Jax told her. "I made a huge mistake a while back, and married a woman. When I realized it was a mistake, and filed for divorce, I also found out Wendy was a junkie. And then she told me she was pregnant. She OD'd and they had to do emergency surgery to save my son. He just got out of the hospital three weeks ago."

The woman nodded, smiling at the baby. "What a lucky little boy, to survive all of that." She sighed taking out a notebook. "Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Heather Harper, with CPS. I'm just going to ask each one of you a few questions. I understand there are five of you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And are all of you under the age of eighteen?"

Jax, Gemma, and Max all frowned, "No ma'am," Max replied. "I'm young, but not that young. I'm going to be twenty in three months. Iggy is also going to be twenty soon. Nudge is sixteen in a month, and the twins, Gazzy and Angel are ten."

When the woman frowned, Gemma stepped in, "The children's birth parents lived in a commune. I knew all of them growing up, so when they passed away recently, we took in the children."

Now the woman was nodding, "I'm sorry to ask this," her tone had gentled. "How did your parents die?"

"Fire."

The woman didn't ask Max to elaborate further.

"I would never have asked Max out if she was under eighteen," Jax stated to the social worker. "Even then I was hesitant because she is ten years younger than I am. And all I've done is kiss her."

"Not a lot," Max muttered.

"I wasn't worried about it, Mr. Teller." Heather Harper shared.

Before the woman could ask another question the door to the lounge opened and Gazzy and Angel ran in. "Gemma, Max, Jax, look what we made!"

Max prayed it wasn't a bomb.

"It's a robot spider for our science project," Angel shared. "We are going to get the best grade in the class. I know it."

"Oh, do they go to school around here?" Heather asked, even as she looked at the mechanical spider with approval.

"We enrolled them in homeschooling. That's what they had at the commune, and we didn't want to shake up their lives any more than we already had to. "All three of the children are in accelerated classes.

Heather was impressed. "Is Nudge around to speak to?"

"Let me take you," Gemma said, and walked the woman back to the dorm room set up for Nudge's sewing room. As they walked along, she opened doors to show the woman the kids individual rooms. "That was a bit of an adjustment for them. Where they lived before they were used to sharing rooms. But we want them to have privacy."

Meanwhile, Angel was looking over to Max, "I don't think I'm going to have to do anything. She seems to think the call was a jealous ex," the little girl gave a pointed look to Jax as he said 'No fuck', "and she's impressed by everything she's seen." Angel grinned. "She also thinks you two are adorable and loves to see 'young love blossoming'."

A few minutes later the two older women came out from the back, Heather talking, "That little girl is brilliant with a needle."

Gemma was smiling, "We think so too. Iggy should be right outside. We have some friends visiting from Utah, and he and Ella, Valencia's daughter, went for a walk."

Again Heather was impressed. Iggy was friendly, funny, and had no problem skirting around obstacles in his path without using a cane or a Seeing Eye dog. She was impressed with all of these young adults, and the two little ones, and the only reason she could come up with for a call was just someone trying to cause problems. She let them know it was lovely to meet them, and if they ever needed anything to give her a call. Then she gave them her card. Heather also made sure to let them know that they didn't need to worry about anything.

As soon as she was gone, out of the parking lot and on her way, Jax and Gemma looked at each other. It happened rarely, but for the first time in a long time the rage in their eyes matched, and it was only directed at one person. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my soul and an elderly shih tzu. I could only wish that my writing was as good as the writers for these fandoms; SOA, Maximum Ride, and The Flock.

998988989898989

Angel had come out of the Clubhouse, her eyes wide. "Max?" she asked hesitantly.

Max was standing outside, leaning on Jax and watching the car drive away. Gemma had Abel. "What's wrong, Angel?"

"She spoke to me."

"Okay?" Gazzy looked at his sister like she was a bit cracked.

"In my head, she spoke to me in my HEAD," Angel emphasized.

Max felt weak, and her legs began to tremble. Jax scooped her up, carrying her back inside to the couch. "What did she say, Angel?" he asked, and held Max close, rubbing her back.

"She said that I needed to be careful about whose minds I looked into. That some people could lash out and it was very painful, but she didn't sound threatening. Then she said that we needed to continue being careful about our gifts being seen, and that the Hunters were always looking for our kind," Angel took a breath. "She used that word, Max, 'our', not 'your kind', but 'our kind'."

Everyone was silent, until Gemma said, "Time for another family meeting."

98898998989

They were all together. Some of the guys felt like laughing because they were starting to have more family meetings than they were Church. Everyone was filled in on what had happened that day, and then Angel explained her experience.

"That was the hot brunette that was here earlier?" Tig asked.

Angel nodded.

"Were there experiments before you? With this bird trial?" Happy asked. "Doesn't seem like it would be something they'd get right the first time around."

"No, it doesn't." Max murmured. "So maybe, Ms. Harper was an experiment like us. But is she working for them, trying to trick us, or is she just another escapee, like we  
are."

"None of you can go ask," Jax told her. "If it is a trap, you'd be falling right into it. But, one of us can go ask questions."

"No," Nudge startled them all by her outburst. "No, you all can't go, what if you got hurt, what if you got killed!"

Max sighed. Nudge was fighting her instincts. She was still so scared that she would be taking away someone's right to choose. But hadn't that been what Max was afraid of? She still was, she still thought Jax would walk away once he really sat down and thought about what she was. "Nudge…"

But Nudge was shaking her head and moving towards the dorms. "No, I don't believe those papers, Max. I don't believe anything those people say. NO!" then she turned and ran for her bedroom.

"Oh no," Gemma sighed out. "But she's so young."

"What is 'oh no'?" Clay asked.

Valencia was scowling. "They did not care. That's what they wanted. Younger, healthier, better chance of babies."

Something clicked in Jax's head. "Did… did Nudge find her mate?" The other guys started muttering.

"Mom," Ella entered the room, tears on her face.

"What's wrong, Mija?" Valencia was immediately concerned.

"Someone shot up our house, and your clinic." Ella stated. "Erica called me and told me the damage is… it's like they were trying to cut the house in half."

Valencia paled to an ashen color.

Ella continued, "She said there were pictures all over the internet, and that someone had left a message in what looked like blood. She said it said 'Freak Lover'."

Max felt dread pool in her belly, and she knew she was going to throw up. She was up off the couch and running before they even realized she was moving. She hadn't eaten very much since waking up, so she spent a lot of time dry-heaving after emptying what little was in her stomach. Max heard the water run, and then felt her hair being pulled  
back. When she knew she was done, she leaned back against the wall.

It was Jax in the bathroom with her, and she found that surprised her. He wiped her face for her, and he gave her some water to rinse and spit. Then he waited while she brushed her teeth. "You know they're trying to flush you out, right?"

Max nodded. "They've been so kind to me. For that to happen. For them to lose so much."

"Material shit," he told her. "But not their lives. Maybe you met them and they helped you, but you can't control the actions of a bunch of dickheads who think they control everything around them."

"But I am a freak," she whispered.

"Bullshit, you are not a freak," he moved forward, picked her up and sat her on the sink, looking into her moss colored eyes. "You're smart," he kissed her on her right cheek,  
"protective," he kissed her left cheek, "caring," he kissed her chin, "passionate," he kissed her forehead, "beautiful," his voice was lowering and he kissed the right side of her mouth, "desirable," he kissed the left side of her mouth, "mine," and then he just kissed her. It was overwhelming, and made Max tingle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't go anywhere, and hesitantly, she kissed him back, trying to figure out the right way. Jax maneuvered her where he wanted, and when his tongue touched her lips, she opened her mouth in a gasp, which he took advantage of. Jax groaned as his tongue entered her mouth and she met it with her own. She was so fucking sweet. Max was pulling him closer, and he was pulling her closer. Then her nails were scratching at his neck and under his shirt. Why were they wearing so many clothes, he thought absently. Too many clothes. One of his hands snuck up the back of her shirt.

"Max, you okay in there, Honey?" Gemma called from outside the room.

Jax pulled away, reluctantly from the blonde, and when he saw how dark her eyes were, and how swollen her lips were from his kisses, he almost said fuck it, and went back for more. "She's good, Ma." He managed.

"Can we do that again," she whispered.

"Darlin', we're going to be doing that and so much more a LOT," he promised.

Everyone had dispersed for the time being when they got back to the lounge. "We've decided that Ella and Valencia are going to stay for a bit. Until everything settles down, and it's safe again." Gemma cleared her throat, "Max honey, who is Nudge's mate?"

Max shook her head. "I haven't talked to her yet, so while I might think I know, I don't feel right saying someone's name. What if I'm wrong?"

"But you think you know who it is? Which means it's another of our boys," Gemma murmured.

"I should go talk to her." Max avoided Gemma's questions. She stood, and slowly made her way back to Nudge's room. "Nudge, can I come in?"

"I guess." Came the girl's quiet voice.

Max walked in and sat on the bed, next to the younger girl; for all intents and purposes her little sister. "Is it Juice?" Max asked softly.

Nudge started weeping. "I know he's older than me, but I thought he actually liked me."

"He's not that much older, Nudge. I mean, yeah, you're still young, so you'd have to take some time, but the age thing… I think it's silly. And I think he does like you. As a  
friend, and more." Max told her. "Don't do what I did. Don't avoid him, and run from this. It is a pain like nothing I've ever felt. And it makes you feel so hollow inside. If he  
has no feelings, no attraction, then you'll move on, and you won't get sick."

"Why doesn't my body just know now?" Nudge asked. "Why do I even have to talk to him about it?"

"Just another way for the School to say Screw You." Max shrugged. "Do you want to leave?"

"No!" the younger said strongly, and quickly.

"Then realize, that you are going to have to talk to him."

98989898

Once Max headed to the back to talk to Nudge, Jax went out to the garage. He heard clanging at the end, and could see his Brothers avoiding that area. "What's going on?"

"Juice just literally lost his mind," Opie said. "He's down there, pissed off about something, and pretty much told us to fuck off. Tig wanted to beat his ass, but, Jax, it looks like there's something seriously wrong with him, Man."

Yeah, Jax thought, there is. "I'll go talk to him." He patted Opie on the back and walked down towards Juice. The Puerto Rican had a huge scowl on his face, a cut on his hand, and with his uninjured hand he was digging in the toolbox for something. "So… should I ask what's bothering you, or should I just guess that I already know."

Juice's shoulders dropped. "I told you… I told you, Man. Girl like that would never look twice at a guy like me. I thought, well maybe if I was her mate, then I could do all that stupid shit you do as a teenager when dating. It's not like I would expect anything more. She's too young. But I could have taken her out… dinner, movies, to the Charming festival. All of that normal shit that people do when they're starting a relationship."

Jax looked at the younger man. He knew for a fact that he hadn't been this stupid with Max, and realizing he was her mate, had he? Shit he might have, even with Fang's warning, and Angel finally coming clean. Well, Hell. Jax wondered what he was supposed to do in this situation. Then a brilliant idea came to him. "Dude, I think that cut looks pretty deep. We should clean it before you get tetanus or something."

Juice looked at him like he was crazy, but he muttered some agreement and went along with it. Once they got into the Clubhouse, Juice went to wash his wound, and Jax yelled down the hallway. "Max?"

She opened the door to Nudge's room, and she looked a little annoyed. "Sort of busy."

He'd never seen her look like that, he sort of liked it. Jax winked at her, and she tilted her head at him in confusion. "Darlin', Chibs is busy, Juice cut his hand, could you come see if it needs stitches?"

As soon as the words 'Juice cut his hand' were out of his mouth, Nudge was pushing past Max and running towards Jax.

"What do you mean he cut his hand?" she asked, worry evident in her tone. "What was he doing to cut his hand? Is it bad? Do you think it needs stitches? Does he need a tetanus shot? Where is he?"

Jax just pointed to the kitchen, and leaned in the doorway, smirking at Max.

"You think you're pretty clever, don't you?" she asked as she walked slowly towards him with her own smirk.

"Maybe," he teased, grinning down at her.

"Well, it just so happens, Mr. Teller," she said huskily, "that I think you're very clever." Then she stretched up on her tiptoes, and she kissed him.

98989898989

Juice was drying off his hand and checking out the cut when Nudge burst into the kitchen. "What did you do to yourself?" her voice sounded a bit higher than normal. "What did you cut your hand on? You have to be more careful," she admonished as she walked up to him and took his injured hand into her own.

He just stared speechless. She'd been avoiding him lately. He figured that she was either pissed at him, or then this afternoon, he'd thought she was keeping her distance because she'd found her mate.

She sighed looking at the cut. It wasn't that deep, thank goodness. "Well, you won't need stitches, but really what were you doing to hurt yourself?"

"I got mad and slammed my hand down on the toolbox, and my hand hit the corner."

Nudge looked up at him, her eyes showing her confusion. "What on earth made you so mad you did that? Did one of the guys say something to you? Were they mean? Tell me who it was and I'll make sure they don't do it again!"

Slowly a smile began to spread across Juice's face. "You idiot," he said softly, ignoring her indignant 'Hey!' "I was mad because I thought you'd found your mate, and that it wasn't me. Don't you KNOW that I've been fighting this thing I feel for you from the moment I saw you. I thought you'd never be into a guy like me. But you are. I'm your mate."

She looked like she was going to deny it, so he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Juice watched her blush, "I'm your mate, and you don't know how fucking happy that makes me, Nudge."

"Really," she whispered.

"Really. You're young, but that's not bad. It means we take our time, we get to know each other. I'll treat you real good, Nudge. I promise."

Nudge threw her arms around Juice, and he hugged her back. All the anger and anxiety he'd been feeling gone, in an instant.

89989899

Gazzy was feeling very anxious. First Max finds a mate, then Nudge, and he was fairly positive Iggy was on his way… he knew they wouldn't leave him and Angel alone, it was just a lot to take in. That woman coming to the lot today didn't help. So he was building a bomb. The one thing that always managed to soothe him.

She'd shown up, and she'd been super nice, which was great, especially because it meant that someone had called CPS to create problems. Jax's ex-girlfriend was his bet. Now he was wondering what she was going to do when she found out it didn't work. She definitely wouldn't leave it there. And of course Gazzy had to think about the fact that this strange woman could do what his sister did. Or maybe she couldn't, maybe she could only talk to Angel and with Angel's talents, Angel heard her.

Gazzy heard a whisper of noise, and looked up. He caught sight of something brown and black rushing into the forest. He immediately thought of Ari and screamed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

98989898

Max had been standing in the hallway kissing Jax when she heard Gazzy's piercing scream. She raced past Jax, who called after her. She had to get to Gazzy. Max raced from the Clubhouse, around the back and found Gazzy, pressed back against the wall, parts of a bomb he was making all around a small crate he'd been using as a table.

Gazzy stood back against the wall, his gaze stuck on the spot he was sure he saw something. Max raced up to him, and pulled him into her body. She was breathing extremely heavy, and her heart was thudding in her chest.

"Gazzy? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she gasped. Max dropped to a knee as fatigue hit her. She was trembling from her sprint. She'd forgotten how sick she'd been.

"I saw something," he blurted out. "I saw something. It was real, Max. I'm not imagining it. I'm not." He pointed out to the woods. "It was out there and it was brown and black, and it reminded me of Ari, with his hair, and that black outfit he was wearing."

Max's head swiveled to look out at the trees. "I believe you, Gazzy. It's alright. I'll check it out. Go find Iggy and Nudge. Chances are they're on their way." Without another word, Max bolted for the woods. She didn't think to go for help. She didn't think to wait for reinforcements. Max had been taking care of the Flock on her own for a long time. She'd had Fang to help, once upon a time, but for the last seven or eight months it had been she alone who made sure they were safe. Well, that wasn't quite true. Nudge helped, as she learned. And then Gemma and the Sons had begun helping. But not with Eraser threats.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, and there was a faint buzzing. Max could barely catch her breath. She thought she might vomit. No, she didn't have time to be sick. She burst through the trees, trying to avoid hitting anything painful. About fifty feet in there was a small clearing. The loud woman from Abel's coming home party stood near a large tree. She had to have been what Gazzy saw, Max deduced. Brown hair, black jacket. Tara. This was Jax's Tara.

"I hoped it would be you to find me," Tara said conversationally.

Max just looked at her. 

"Wow, you do not look well," Tara seemed surprised. She tilted her head to the side. "Still pretty though. Pretty always did turn Jax's head." She gave a sardonic laugh, and shook her head. "Young and Pretty. Do you even know what you're getting involved in?"

Max watched Tara, and wondered if the other woman was there to hurt her.

Tara looked at her, and seemed sad. "He'll use you. Take everything you can possibly give him, and he'll still be with other women. You'll think he only has eyes for you, but… it's not the way he works. I have pictures from when he cheated on me. And I was his Old Lady. You're so young."

Both of their heads turned slightly as they heard others approaching, and Jax yelling.

"He's the Prince of SAMCRO." Tara told her. "He'll take, or have whatever he wants. And when he's done with you… when he's had as much as he wants… he'll just toss you out. I'd better go. We both know he'll be angry if he sees me." As Max watched, Tara turned and slipped into the trees. She could hear the other woman getting farther and farther away.

Juice broke through the trees to her left. "She's over here!" he yelled as he spotted her. "You okay, Max?"

Nudge burst through a moment later.

"No," Max answered Juice. "I don't think I am."

Nudge who had heard the question, moved to Max, and hugged her. "What happened?"

Max began shaking her head. "I don't know… Maybe… reality?"

Jax was next into the clearing, and moved to Max quickly. He pulled both her and Nudge into a hug. "Jesus, you fucking scared me! Don't go off running like that without back up! You're just now getting over being ill."

Max only nodded. She was so confused.

"What do you mean, reality?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know."

"Was there someone here?" Juice questioned.

She almost didn't tell them, but it was safer for her Flock if everyone knew the other woman had been there. "Tara." She said softly. "Tara was here. It was Tara that Gazzy saw."

"What did she want?" Nudge asked, concern on her face.

Jax had stilled.

"She wanted to talk to me." Max answered. "Can we go back now? I don't want to be out here anymore."

Jax yelled out for everyone to return to the Clubhouse, everything was fine. He held Max to him, but her arms were wrapped around her own trembling body. What the fuck had Tara said to her?

Nudge was seriously worried. Max was pale, and there was a haunted look in her eyes. The woman, Tara, had said or done something to upset Max.

When they got back, they headed straight inside and found Gazzy and Angel with Tig and Gemma. Gazzy looked at them expectantly.

"It wasn't Ari," Max assured him. "But you did see something. Tara was out there."

"What did she want?" Gemma asked, standing up. She knew that the only thing the doctor would have wanted was to cause trouble. And when Max looked at her, she worried that Tara had succeeded.

"She wanted to talk to me. Said she'd hoped it would be me that showed up."

"What did she say?" Gemma asked. Jax was silent, just keeping his arm around the slim blonde.

Max waited for Tig to take the kids out before continuing. She wasn't stupid, she knew Angel would still pick it all up. "She asked me if I knew what I was getting involved with. Being with Jax. She said that young and pretty had always turned his head." Max found all of the poison the other woman had spewed, coming back out. "She said he'd use me up and toss me aside. That he was the Prince of SAMCRO and took whatever or whoever he wanted, when he wanted. She asked me if I thought he only had eyes for me. And then said that wasn't how he worked. That she had pictures of Jax cheating." Max looked down and swallowed the lump in her throat. "And she said she was his Old Lady."

"Mom, I'm gonna take Max, and we're going to talk," Jax told Gemma. He knew she wanted to talk to Max, but this was between them. Gemma finally nodded, and Jax turned Max, and led her to their room. He had her sit on the bed and sat next to her. "Did you believe her?"

Max looked up and met his eyes. "I don't know. I don't want to. But, she sounded so sure of everything she said."

He nodded. Jax could understand that. This was a whole new world for Max. "Tara stopped being my Old Lady when she left me after high school. I wouldn't leave the Club, so she left me. So, yes, she was my Old Lady, but she hasn't been for a long damned time. Did I cheat on her? Yes. I've never said I was the best person, or the smartest person. Will I cheat on you? No. I won't. I haven't been with ANYONE since you brought my Ma home. But, you'll have to decide if you trust me. I can't make that decision for you. And yes, you are young and pretty, and you turned my head. But, young and pretty isn't all you are, Darlin'. You are so much more. I couldn't toss you aside. I need you. I have never felt that way, and sure, some it's probably this mate stuff, but that's not all it is. I promise you, Max, I won't ever betray you. I can't say I won't ever hurt you, people hurt each other all the time without even meaning to. I will try my best not to."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I do trust you. I don't know why…"

Jax moved his hand and rubbed his knuckles on the side of her face. He hated to see her worried and upset. "I do. You've been sick. You've gone through Hell in the last week. You've been scared that this will ruin something important to you." He leaned in and put his forehead to hers, his hand curling around the back of her neck. "And Tara knows exactly how to push people's buttons. But she doesn't hold a candle to you, in any way."

Max hesitantly lifted her head and brushed her lips against Jax's, and then she kissed him. She loved kissing him. The things he made her feel were unlike anything she'd ever felt. Max scooted closer to him, and he deepened the kiss. When she broke away for air, he looked at her.

"I'm yours," he promised. "Only yours."

And she kissed him again, this time more urgently, crawling onto his lap in her need. Jax wrapped his arms around her, his hands fisting in her shirt. Max pressed herself against Jax feeling how hard he was against her center, she ground herself into him and it felt so good. "Jax," she whimpered. This… she'd never felt this before.

"Shhh," he said, moving his mouth to her throat, and sucking. "It's alright, Darlin'." Jax wanted to roll her over and take her, but he knew he couldn't do that yet. She wasn't ready. But, it seemed like she was ready for more. He moved one of his hands to the front, where their bodies were meeting. Jax rubbed his hand down, over her clothed pussy, and she arched. Oh, yeah, she was ready for a little more. "This is gonna feel so good, Max. Do you wanna feel good?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes… yes, please."

He rubbed his hand down a little harder, and then his thumb found her cloth covered clit. Max let out a little whimper at the feeling, and pushed into his hand. Jax lifted his hand and slid it into her leggings. She was so wet, he ached for her, but instead he found her clit again, this time bared to his thumb. He rubbed over it lightly, and she trembled. Jax made sure he was gentle as he inserted his index finger inside of her. She stilled, and then began moving against him, fucking herself with his finger, his thumb rubbing over her little nub. "How's that feel, Max?"

"Strange, but so good. I need… I need…"

"Don't worry, Baby, I know what you need. I'm gonna take care of you." After a few minutes of the steady pace he'd been keeping, he inserted a second finger. She was so fucking tight. He was kissing her, and she was riding his fingers and he was hard as a rock. Her hips sped up their movements, and he knew she was getting closer, so he slipped in a third finger. He wanted her to get used to the feeling of something moving inside of her. Because with the way she felt around his fingers, he didn't think it would be long until it was him inside of her.

Max felt so good. She wanted more. So much more, and Jax was making her feel so amazing. She couldn't help but move her hips frantically, and what his thumb was doing… it was rough and it was causing this almost tingling feeling through her entire body. She didn't realize it as she started making little noises in the back of her throat. Something was building inside of her, she could feel it, and it was huge. Suddenly, it burst over her, and her body stiffened, as a cry was loosened from her throat. She trembled, her hips giving just a few more thrusts, and Jax kept rubbing, but his thumb and fingers were slowing.

Finally they were both still, and she leaned back from him to look into his eyes. He never broke their gaze, instead pulling his hand from her pants, and then he stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting her. Jax's eyes closed as he licked up her essence. So fucking sweet. All he wanted to do was put her on the bed, take off her pants and go down on her until she screamed. He held himself back. He smiled at her.

Max leaned down, and kissed him while his fingers were in his mouth, and then she licked his fingers at the same time, he let out a little moan. She didn't mind her own taste. She didn't know why he seemed to like it so much, but it wasn't bad.

"What about you?" she whispered.

"I'll take care of it," he told her.

"I.. I could…"

"Don't you worry about it, Darlin'," he told her. As much as Jax would love her to touch him, he wasn't going to rush her.

"Could… Could I see it?" she asked, staring down at the bulge in his pants.


	11. AN2

A/N:

I need to give everyone a head's up on my story updates. They are going to be slow to come.

On February 21, 2018, my younger sister killed herself. It has been an extremely painful time in my life, and I don't know when I will be able to write. I am sorry for that. Right now I'm just trying to survive, and trying to make sure my family, her husband, and her boys survive.

I will write as I can.


End file.
